Una semana para enamorarse
by evolvelove
Summary: Es posible enamorarse en menos de una semana? ...para colmo de alguien mucho menor que tu? Shino sosaki lider de los "pussycats" sera la encargada de contestar esa interrogante. IzukuxShino(Mandalay)
1. Mucho que pensar

**Día** **uno: Mucho que pensar.**

Era esa época del año nuevamente, y Shino Sosaki más conocida como Mandalay, líder del encantador pero temerario grupo de "Pussycats" no para nada lista para darles la bienvenida a los problemáticos estudiantes de U.A. No era como si todos sus miembros fueran unos buscapleitos… a decir verdad, mayoría de los escolares eran muy respetuosos y de buenos valores…

…Excepto por una clase en específico...

-"*sigh* Debería aumentar la tarifa cuando de ellos se trate…"-dijo irritada la pelinegra, sobándose su cabeza para intentar aliviar un poco su estrés.

La clase 1-A fue y siempre será, un reto para el grupo de Pussycats... Desde su primer campamento los estudiantes de dicha clase lo único que había hecho era traerles problemas al gatuno equipo. Y aunque la invasión de villanos haya sido controlada, el daño ya estaba hecho… el miedo y la impotencia de no haber sido capaces de salvar a una de sus ya retirados miembros... era doloroso.

-"Aunque…"-dijo en voz alta Mandalay, bajando su mirada para adentrarse aún más en sus recuerdos.

Bien del lado positivo… la clase no era para nada mala, fue gracias al talento y la valentía de ese grupo de jóvenes (contando a los del salón B) que la invasión de aquel día había sido contenida. Había un muchacho en específico que había captado la atención de la señorita esa noche…

-"Tia Shino!"-le llamo al mismo tiempo que entraba a su oficina Kota-"Ya están aquí!"-dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño.  
-"*sigh* Puedes adelantarte, necesito terminar este papeleo"-le dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra. Su sobrino le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desaparecer en dirección de los recién llegados.

Regresando a su trabajo, la muchacha se sorprendió al encontrarse en los archivos de los alumnos, el rostro del muchacho que últimamente no salía de su cabeza.

-"Midoriya… Izuku"-leyó su nombre la pelinegra, sosteniendo su ficha de información para ver con detenimiento al peliverde.

Esa noche de la invasión, el que peor la había pasado sin duda había sido Izuku…perdiendo a uno de sus amigos, terminando con una cicatriz de por vida en casi todo su brazo y otros miles de dolores que tuvo que haber pasado a tan temprana edad…

 _Y aun así…_ pensó la pelinegra, el muchacho había logrado vencer por si solo a un oponente tan poderoso como Muscular, vengando la muerte de los padres de su sobrino e impidiendo que este le haga daño alguno, convirtiéndose en su héroe. Sus hazañas no habrían terminado ahí, el chico también le había salvado la vida a ella también, destruyendo la enorme espada de Spinner justo en el momento indicado, evitando que este logre acabar con ella.

Levantándose de su silla, Shino ordeno un poco sus documentos para luego salir de su oficina… lista para recibir a su héroe.

 **En el mismo lugar en el que se empezó el viaje (montaña)**

 _Sí que ha crecido…_ pensó Shino, viendo lo alto y apuesto que se había vuelto el peliverde. Escondida tras unas hojas encima de una rama, la pelinegra se quedó observando por un momento al grupo de estudiantes. Su atención estaba fijada en Izuku, observando como este parecía estar calentando y estirándose a la vez que hablaba con una sonrisa con Kota, probablemente pensando que este año también les harían hacer ese infernal recorrido por el bosque.

Otra cosa por la que Shino siempre estaría agradecida con el muchacho, sería la gran ayuda que el peliverde fue para mejorar su relación con su sobrino. De pasar a ser un irrespetuoso y amargado niño, a un dedicado y mucho más amable infante, la pelinegra ahora podía comunicarse con más familiaridad con Kota.

La pelinegra sonrió divertida, ya viendo venir las reacciones que los alumnos harían cuando esta les contara sobre lo diferente que será este año a los anteriores. Decidiendo que ya había visto lo suficiente, Shino suspiro profundamente antes de revelarse y hacer su típica presentación a los problemáticos estudiantes.

-"Hola de nuevo estudiantes de U.A!"-saludo alegre la pelinegra, cayendo enfrente del grupo después de dar un gran salto.  
-"Te tardaste"-se quejó Aizawa apoyado desde un barandal.  
-"Se me paso la hora hehehe"-le contesto sonriendo la pelinegra.

Su mirada se fijó en el peliverde en medio del grupo, el cual le devolvió la mirada cuando este vio que se fijaban en él. Ambos se sonrieron cálidamente, nadie noto el gesto que ambos compartieron.

El muchacho se había vuelto un amigo de la pelinegra hace un tiempo, ese mismo año de la invasión…Kota le había pedido ir a visitar un día que esta estuviera libre al peliverde. Desde aquella visita, lo único que la pelinegra escuchaba por parte de su sobrino, era lo increíble y asombroso que el peliverde se había visto cuando lucho contra Muscular.

Ella personalmente le había agradecido el que salvara a Kota y a ella misma, abrazándolo con afecto (el pobre casi se desmaya en medio del abrazo) y cariño. Esa no fue la última vez que ambos se vieron… con su don de involucrarse en problemas, el peliverde término encontrándose más de una vez con Shino, al principio la diferencia de edad hizo que sus conversaciones fueran un poco extrañas… aumentando lo difícil que es para la pelinegra hacer amigos dada su personalidad. Pero a medida que más se encontraban, más cercanos se volvían!

Gracias al entusiasmo y empeño que el peliverde tenia para convertirse en héroe, ambos siempre tendrían un tema de conversación, aunque mayoría de las veces el peliverde siempre este preguntando sobre la vida de un héroe. Siendo como es, Izuku no pudo aguantarse la idea de un duelo amistoso entre ambos, terminando en el peliverde perdiendo más de diez veces. Sin embargo, Shino no fue rival para el calculador peliverde tras el doceavo duelo.

La muchacha había logrado convertirse en una buena amiga del peliverde, Izuku ya no la trataba con respeto excesivo solo por ser mayor, y ahora podían charlar con naturalidad. Honestamente… Izuku era lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que Shino tenía, los duelos que tenían parecían ser más para divertirse que para entrenar.

-"Les tengo una sorpresa niños…"-dijo volviendo en si Mandalay-"…este año no tendrán que preocuparse por bosques llenos de monstruos o avalanchas…"-informo.

La mayoría puso un rostro de sorpresa ante las palabras de la pelinegra, el peliverde sobre todo.

-"Este campamento será lo que suena…"-dijo la pelinegra. Los semblantes de alegría no se hicieron esperar-"...así que diviértanse lo más que puedan esta semana!"-los animo.

El grito de ánimo que dieron todos le causo una pequeña risa a la muchacha.

-"Eso no significa que no tengan que hacer el recorrido para llegar al alojamiento"-les golpeo con la realidad Eraser.

Todos se detuvieron en seco ante lo que su profesor había dicho, los rostros juviales y llenos de entusiasmo que tenían empezaron a oscurecerse.

-"Ah! Lo siento olvide decirles que eso no pudimos posponerlo…hehehe"-rio nerviosa Shino.

Esta vez todos los estudiantes dejaron salir un sonido de pesadez, el recorrido era literalmente, la actividad más dura en todos los campamentos. Sin decir más, los molestos miembros de la clase A se fueron movilizando como zombis.

Viendo como su sobrino se acercaba a ella junto al peliverde y sus amigos, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shino.

-"Midoriya!"-le saludo Mandalay-"Es bueno verte de nuevo"-le miro de frente.  
-"H-hola M-mandalay!"-hizo una reverencia el peliverde. Sorprendiendo un poco a su amiga-"También es b-bueno volver a verla!"-nervios en todo su ser.  
-"Creí que ya no habría más formalidades…"-le contesto la pelinegra-"…viejos hábitos nunca mueren supongo"-sonrió divertida.  
-"Parece que se conocen, son ustedes amigos?"-pregunto Uraraka curiosa.  
-"Sip! Aunque no lo aparente…"-volteo a ver al peliverde Shino-"En serio amigo, ya relájate"-levanto un poco su vista para verlo.  
-"Como es de esperarse de Midoriya! Rodeándose de gente más fuerte para mejorar cada día más!"-hablo Iida de manera robótica.  
-"L-lo siento, es solo que… ha pasado un t-tiempo"-se disculpó avergonzado el peliverde.  
-"En eso tienes razón"-contesto la pelinegra-"Que te parece si nos ponemos al día en el recorrido?"-señalo el bosque.  
-"S-suena bien"-logro tranquilizarse un poco Izuku, sonriéndole a su amiga. Shino le devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto parecía pasar a segundo plano cuando al momento que los dos reencontrados amigos se sonrían, Kota y Uraraka vieron incomodos la pequeña escena enfrente suyo.

-"E-entonces...vamos yendo?"-hablo Uraraka, poniéndose entre los dos. Todos asintieron y empezaron a adentrarse al bosque.  
-"Crees poder con la caminata Kota?"-pregunto preocupada Shino.  
-"Si él puede hacerlo… yo también puedo!"-respondio determinado su sobrino.

Sonriendo orgullosa, la pelinegra uso su quirk para hablarle al peliverde alado suyo. _Eres una buena influencia para el sabes…_ , ya era una costumbre para ella el usar su quirk para comunicarse con el peliverde.

-"G-gracias eso me hace s-sentir bien…"-respondió llamando la atención del resto Izuku.  
-"Uh? De que hablas Deku?"-pregunto Uraraka, asomándose desde el lado de Iida para poder ver al peliverde.  
-"Ah! L-le estaba c-contestando a Sosaki"-se explicó Izuku. Su respuesta solo confundió aún más a la castaña.  
-"Mmm? No recuerdo haber escuchado hablar a la Srta. Mandalay"-hablo Iida.  
-"Le estaba hablando telepáticamente"-les informo la pelinegra-"Es lo que hace mi quirk"-se explicó.  
-"Ah…! Ya entendí!"-expreso Uraraka-"N-no quiero sonar ruda pero… no sería mejor hablar normalmente?"-pregunto. Al mismo tiempo que se ponía a la derecha del peliverde.

Shino sonrió modestamente, _es tu novia?_ Le pregunto al peliverde.

-"A-ah…! N-no lo es!"-contesto sobresaltado Izuku, su rostro enrojecido.  
-"Oh vamos! Yo también quiero saber de qué estás hablando…"-inflo sus mejillas la castaña.  
-"Concuerdo con Uraraka! No me parece muy cortes el que nos ignoren!"-dio su opinión Iida.

Dejando salir unas risillas, Shino entrelazo su mirada con la del peliverde, _Tienes buenos amigos_ , le comento con su quirk nuevamente.

-"Lo siento! Esa fue la última vez lo prometo"-hizo un ademan para disculparse con una sonrisa Mandalay.

Izuku observo por unos segundos a su amiga, olvidando lo que esta le había preguntado antes, el peliverde sonrió y decidió unirse a la conversación que los demás tenían.

 **Llegada al campamento**

El viaje había salido de maravilla, agotador… pero de maravilla! Shino había aprendido tanto de Izuku como de sus amigos, por parte de Iida, la pelinegra se conmovió ante la historia del velocista. Llevar el nombre de héroe de su hermano en silla de ruedas era algo que era de respetar, por el lado de Uraraka, la historia que le conto le hizo sentir más que nada simpatía. Al igual que la castaña, Shino también se postuló a héroe para ganar dinero, porque hay que ser honestos, el oficio pagaba bien.

Y cuando tenías que ver por un niño huérfano y por ti misma… la realidad te hacía entender que el dinero era necesario. Olvidándonos de lo difícil que es mantenerse económicamente, los relatos de Izuku habían sido por lejos, los más interesantes de todo el grupo. Digamos que luchar contra la liga de los villanos y salir victorioso de las decenas de encuentros que este tuvo con sus miembros… era aterrador como admirable.

Shino tuvo que agregar una razón más a su lista de "cosas de admirar de Izuku" tras escuchar todos sus relatos. Honestamente, cuando esta creía que ya conocía bien al peliverde, el muchacho siempre le venía con algo nuevo y mejor que lo anterior.

-"Todo el mundo adentro!"-aviso aun con el grupo de Izuku-"Su comida ya debe estar fría"-les molesto con una sonrisa.

Corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, todos los miembros de la clase (excepto el grupo de Izuku) se adentraron al edificio con sus estómagos rugiendo. Aunque no hayan tenido que enfrentarse a bestias o monstruos, el camino seguía siendo largo.

-"Vamos Deku! Muero de hambre…"-le jalo del brazo Uraraka.  
-"Sé que esta no es manera de usar mi quirk…!"-dijo detrás de ellos Iida-"…pero las circunstancias lo ameritan!"-lagrimas salían de sus ojos al momento de usar su quirk para ir con mayor velocidad.

Shino en verdad sentía envidia de Izuku, el muchacho lo tenía todo, y era de esperarse, con la actitud altruista que este tenía, su mundo tenía que rodearse de personas igual de buenas que él.

-"No vas a ir?"-le pregunto Kota, sacando de sus pensamientos a su tía.  
-"Tengo que ver como están las aguas termales"-le dijo la pelinegra-"Acompáñalo, puedo con esto"-sonrió maternal.

Kota asintió y se dirigió rápidamente al edificio junto al grupo de tres amigos. Al ver que Shino no los iba a acompañar, Izuku se detuvo a ver a su amiga, la cual solo le sonrió antes de despedirse con sus manos, el peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa antes de adentrarse al comedor…

-"*yawn*Mantente firme!"-se animó Mandalay-"Tienes una larga noche por dé-*yawn*"-el cansancio empezaba a ganarle.

El viaje había sido agotador para ella también, necesitaba descansar… pero no podía darse el lujo, con solo tres personas cuidando el campamento, Shino tenía que hacer un esfuerzo doble esta semana.

-"No te sobre esfuerces"-le llamo la atención Eraser-"Los profesores de U.A también apoyaremos"-sonrió amigable.  
-"G-gracias Eraser, no te preocupes… estaré bien"-intento sonar convincente la pelinegra.  
-"Si necesitas ayuda solo pídela"-le recomendó antes de retirarse al comedor.

Suspirando profundamente, Shino se fue por un camino diferente al de Eraser.

 **Tiempo después (En la sala)**

-"Más despacio o te atragantaras"-le recomendó Chatora(Tiger)-"Una dama no debería comer de tal manera"-el hombre empezó a brillar.  
-"Lo siento!"-contesto la pelinegra haciendo caso omiso a su compañero-"Tengo mucha hambre…"-siguió devorando su platillo.  
-"Yo puedo ir a vigilar las aguas termales…"-se ofreció el hombre-"…si eso hace que bajes un poco la velocidad…"-veía sorprendido a su amiga.  
-"Y entonces quien preparara los cuartos…"-dijo Shino, levantándose del sillón-"…ya termine, te alcanzare después"-se limpió y se retiró.

Tiger se le quedo viendo con preocupación, el gran hombre suspiro y luego se dirigió a hacer lo que debía. La pelinegra no tenía planeado el tener que vigilar en las aguas termales, pero esta simplemente no podía decirle que no a Kota. Su sobrino había venido a ella con tan buenos aires pidiéndole entrar a las aguas termales junto al grupo de aspirantes… no quería desanimarlo.

Una vez ya en el lugar de las aguas termales, Shino sintió que todo valía la pena cuando escucho la risa de Kota, era distinguible e única. Su sobrino era más amigable y respetuoso con ella es cierto, pero este rara vez reía, podía sonreír pero casi nunca soltaba carcajadas como las que estaba escuchando ahora mismo.

Curiosa por que le causaba tanta gracia a su sobrino, la pelinegra decidió dar una ojeada al lado de los chicos, _será rápido… esto no me convierte en una pervertida…_ se dijo mentalmente mientras subía los escalones. Ya había visto a Tiger antes… que podría salir mal?

-"Bakugou! Detente en este este mismo momento!"-le regaño Iida.  
-"Cállate cuatro ojos! El enano se lo busco!"-rugió molesto el rubio, el cual perseguía a Mineta lanzándole pequeñas explosiones que lo hacían saltar mientras corría.

La escena era absurdamente cómica, el pequeño muchacho dejaba un rastro de polvo y trampas mientras corría por todos lados intentando deshacerse de su perseguidor. Lo más gracioso era la manera en la que el rubio lo perseguía, resbalándose y cayendo en casi todas sus trampas. Dejando salir una risilla, la pelinegra fijo su vista en Kota, el cual estaba en el agua junto a Izuku.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, Shino empezó a bajar los escalones para ir a ayudar a Tiger a hacer los dormitorios… pero una conversación del lado de las chicas le llamo la atención.

-"Ha~~! Entonces se lo dirás esta semana?!"-chillo emocionada Ashido.  
-"Y-ya les dije que s-si!"-contesto avergonzada Uraraka.  
-"Es tan romántico~!"-se escuchó decir a Hagakure.  
-"Tengo que admitirlo… sería algo memorable y bonito"-comento Yaoyorozu.  
-"Me hubiera gustado que Kaminari hubiera sido algo detallista…"-dijo con el ceño fruncido Kyoka.  
-"Crees estar lista?"-le pregunto Tsuyu, siendo solo ella la que vio duda en la respuesta de la castaña.  
-"Y-yo…"-se sonrojo la muchacha, hundiéndose en las aguas para ocultar su vergüenza.

 _Wow…_ pensó Shino, _no necesitaba saber eso_ dijo mentalmente la pelinegra, un poco sonrojada por la revelación de Uraraka. La pelinegra se quedó estática por uno segundos, aunque no fuera de su incumbencia, la muchacha estaba casi segura de cuál era la persona a la que la castaña se le iba a declarar.

-"*yawn*No tengo tiempo para esto…"-se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios lo más rápido que podía.

...

 _Si sería romántico el confesarse en un campamento…_ pensó la muchacha mientras caminaba, pasando por la sala, Shino se percató de que nadie había recorrido su plato de comida, esta lo levanto sin molestarse en lo absoluto…sin embargo.

 _Ahora que lo pienso…_ aprovecho a sentarse la pelinegra, _nunca alguien se me a declarado…_ recordó. Si Shino se ponía a analizar cada una de sus relaciones, esta estaba segura que en ninguna de las que tuvo alguien se le hubiera confesado al modo de la vieja escuela. El darse cuenta de esto creo frustración en la pelinegra.

Por ponerse a pensar por solo unos segundos, la muchacha termino acomodándose en el sillón cada vez más… hasta que la explotada pelinegra quedo profundamente dormida…

 **Pequeño sueño**

 _Parada en lo que parecía ser su oficina, Shino se vio a ella misma sentada haciendo papeleo. El rostro que tenía su yo que estaba trabajando era el de uno cansado y aburrido, incluso se podría decir que se veía triste. La muchacha detuvo su trabajo para suspirar cansada. La Shino original se quiso acercar a la pobre muchacha, estando a escasos centímetros, su yo del sueño ilumino su rostro al escuchar que alguien le llamaba._

 _Al momento de abrir la puerta de la oficina, un gran resplandor le hizo imposible a la verdadera Shino ver de quien se trataba... por si fuera poco, alguien empezó a llamarla y repetir su nombre…_

 **Fin del sueño**

-"Sosaki?"-le llamo Izuku, agitando un poco a la pelinegra.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Shino se encontró con un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Sin decir palabra alguna, la muchacha fue levantándose sin despegar sus ojos de los del peliverde.

-"Midoriya? Que estás haciendo aquí?"-le pregunto la pelinegra.  
-"Uh… m-me dirigía a los dormitorios pero luego te vi y…"-se explicó el peliverde-"…estabas r-roncando y yo…"-le dio espacio.

Shino sintió su rostro calentarse de la vergüenza, a la pelinegra le encantaba dormir, de verdad que si… sin embargo, al parecer el tener como hobbie dormir le había traído consecuencias. Consecuencias que se supone eran un secreto… hasta ahora.

-"Ahaha…"-rio nerviosa-"…gracias por despertarme, me d-distraje por unos segundos y esto pasa"-se sintió aún más avergonzada.  
-"D-de nada, uhm…"-busco que más decir el peliverde-"…nos v-vemos luego?"-se despidió el peliverde.  
-"Hasta mañana, exhibicionista"-se bofo de él la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue el turno de Izuku de ponerse como un tomate, el muchacho había olvidado que solo tenía una toalla encima. Murmurando un montón de incoherencias, el peliverde se fue alejando de su amiga sin darle la espalda. Shino no pudo evitar reírse por la forma de ser del peliverde.

-"Una cosa más… Izuku"-le llamo por su nombre la pelinegra, captando toda la atención del muchacho-"No le digas a nadie lo que escuchaste…ok?"-sonó seria.  
-"S-si!"-contesto intimidado el peliverde.  
-"Genial…será nuestro secreto, ya puedes irte"-le dijo con una sonrisa afable la pelinegra, volviendo a ser ella misma.  
-"Con p-permiso!"-empezó a correr Izuku.

Ya estando lo suficientemente lejos, el muchacho no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risillas ante todo lo que había pasado. _Tienes bonitos ojos por cierto_ , escucho en su mente el peliverde, la sonrisa que tenía fue reemplazada por un semblante de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

La pelinegra en el sillón reía con una sonrisa divertida, imaginándose el rostro de su amigo ante sus palabras.

Esa noche ambos se habían acercado más al otro, pronto ambos descubrirán la largaaa semana que pasarían… juntos.

 **Algunas aclaraciones.  
Izuku tiene 19 en este fic (leí que en el manga este cumple años en mitad del arco del internship)  
Mandalay o Shino Sosaki tiene 31(en el manga esta tiene aproximadamente esta edad)  
Quiero agradecer al usuario anónimo que dejo un review con todos los errores que cometí en "Entre genios", por lo que usare esta historia como un tipo de entrenamiento para realizar el epilogo del fic de Yaoyorozu y Izuku. Aunque tengo que refutarte algo amigo mío, Momo si es dudosa, en el manga esta llega a un punto en el que ni siquiera puede confiar en sí misma, también es muy sentimental, un ejemplo claro seria la prueba que tuvo que hacer con Todoroki para vencer a Aizawa. Aun asi gracias por los consejos.  
Así es, por que ustedes lo pidieron, "Entre genios" será continuada con un capítulo más, el cual tendrá un final cerrado.  
Quitando eso de lado, que les pareció esta historia? A diferencia de mi anterior fic, este ira un poco más lento, ya que me enfocare en cómo estos dos puedan tener algo (spoiler :v). **

**Tengo en mi mente una pequeña idea de IzukuxMei, probablemente la publique esta semana… probablemente no :´v. Como sea el epilogo de "Entre genios" será largooooo, por lo que tal vez tarde en actualizar.  
Me despido diciendo que "Entre genios" podría tener omakes(capítulos extras) para esas personas que pidieron ver la perspectiva del resto de la clase 1-A.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	2. Se tu mismo

**Dia dos: Se tú mismo.**

Shino no se consideraba una persona impaciente, ella era héroe rescatista, un oficio que requería tener una paciencia de hierro por las largas horas de búsqueda. También trabajaba como encargada de los campamentos cuando los estudiantes de U.A iban a su terreno, y por último, cuando Kota aún era un niño arrogante y malhablado, fue la pelinegra la que tuvo que soportarlo por mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, cuando alguien se metía con sus horas de sueño… la paciencia se podía ir muy al demonio.

-"Ugh…"-gruño molesta la heroína, cubriéndose sus oídos con su almohada-"…es muy temprano para esto…"-se empezó a levantar de su cama.

El problema no era que el ruido fuera tan alto, ella siempre había tenido problemas para dormir cuando no había completo silencio. No había problema cuando sus vecinos de apartamento tenían una fiesta con el volumen alto, que le hicieran sangrar los oídos a la pelinegra (sin mencionar el pésimo gusto musical que tenían). Eran esos pequeños ruidos molestos los que la sacaban de quicio.

Sin siquiera ponerse un abrigo, la heroína se dirigió como zombi a las afueras del edificio en el que esta descansaba, el ruido se fue haciendo más claro a medida que la pelinegra más se acercaba a la salida. Sonaba a una combinación de aplausos y… respiros?

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos completamente cuando esta llego al frente de la puerta de entrada, _suena familiar…_ pensó, sintiéndose curiosa, Shino abrió la puerta sin más. Las respiraciones cansadas y aplausos pertenecieron a alguien conocido de la muchacha.

-"Midoriya?"-le llamo por instinto la pelinegra. El peliverde le ignoro completamente, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo.

El peliverde estaba realizando todos los tipos de ejercicios de brazos que existían, en diamante, un brazo, palmadas, etc. La pelinegra no pudo evitar notar sentirse un poco intimidada y estupefacta ante lo mucho que su amigo pareciera estar esforzándose. _Esta sudando como loco_ comento mentalmente, la poca luz que empezaba a iluminarle le hizo darse cuenta la cantidad de sudor en la que Izuku estaba empapado.

Después de algunos segundos de contemplar al muchacho, la pelinegra volvió en si con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, pasar mucho tiempo con Tiger le había dado un tipo de inmunidad al atractivo físico de los hombres, aunque había que darle crédito al peliverde, Shino había cedido por algunos segundos.

-"Midoriya!"-se puso enfrente del peliverde.  
-"Q-que…?"-levanto su vista el peliverde, sin dejar de ejercitarse-"S-sosaki?"-hizo un semblante de asombro el peliverde.  
-"Que estás haciendo aquí?"-pregunto recordando que fue por su culpa que esta se despertara-"*yawn* Es muy temprano…"-se tallo los ojos.  
-"A-ah! Lo s-siento si la d-desperté Sosaki!"-detuvo su rutina para disculparse de rodillas-"No f-fue mi intención!"-culpabilidad en su voz.

En verdad estaba enojada en esos momentos, la pelinegra estaba lista para mandarlo a su habitación de inmediato… pero…

-"Pensé en e-entrenar en un lugar a-alejado para no m-molestar a nadie…"-le explico-"…no p-pensé que la m-molestaría…"-se disculpó el peliverde.

Era imposible enojarse con el peliverde, todo lo que él hacía siempre lo hacía pensando en los demás, estaba en su naturaleza, y Shino respetaba mucho el orden natural de las cosas.

-"*sigh* Esta bien, no es tu culpa el que tenga problemas con dormir"-le sonrió-"Si querías entrenar me hubieras pedido permiso para ir a las montañas, el día de ayer"-le informo.

Izuku se sintió como un tonto al no haber tomado en cuenta la zona de entrenamiento a la que siempre iban todos los años, aunque nuevamente…

-"L-lamento molestarla! I-iré a las m-montañas de inmediato!"-activo su quirk listo para dar un gran salto el peliverde.  
-"Espera un minuto Midoriya"-le detuvo la muchacha-"Ya que me levantaste… vas a tener que ayudarme a…"-se le fue acercando.

 _Mantenerme despierta…_ le coqueteo la pelinegra, el peliverde sintió su cuerpo arder al escuchar las palabras de su amiga en su mente, los ojos del muchacho recorrieron el cuerpo poco cubierto de la mujer enfrente suyo… Izuku no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

-"Pff...!"-resoplo Shino, la carcajada que soltó después fue tan ruidosa, que algunas aves cerca emprendieron vuelo.  
-"Ah..."-no supo que decir el peliverde, su nerviosismo y vergüenza disminuía a medida que la pelinegra más reía.  
-"…l-lo siento! Era una b-broma…"-se disculpó entre risas la pelinegra-"…deberías haber v-visto tu rostro, hehe…"-empezó a calmarse.  
-"Ahaha…"-rio incomodo Izuku, entendiendo que solo había sido juego.

Su amigo podía verse como todo un hombre, pero para Shino, Izuku siempre sería un arbusto movedizo que se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien le adulaba. Era imposible no molestar al muchacho con esta clase de bromas, sus reacciones no tenían precio. Todos deberían ver lo adorable que el peliverde puede llegar a ser por lo menos una vez, eso es lo que pensaba la pelinegra.

-"Ok… suficiente"-termino de reír-"En verdad necesito que me ayudes en algo"-le miro con una sonrisa.  
-"S-supongo que es lo m-menos que puedo hacer por d-despertarte…"-se dispuso a aceptar lo que le pedía.

Shino sonrió contenta, tal vez este día no sería tan atareado como el de ella, gracias al altruismo del peliverde. _Antes de que me acompañes vístete stripper,_ le dijo mentalmente, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a vestirse, la pelinegra pensó que sería una costumbre para ella, el tener que ver a su amigo sin camisa de ahora en adelante.

El muchacho sintió su rostro arder mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba, una sonrisa adorno su rostro a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Izuku en verdad estaba empezando a agradarle la compañía de la pelinegra.

 **Más tarde**

Si Shino pensaba que los hombres no podían cocinar, es porque antes no había visto a su amigo peliverde en acción.

-"Donde f-fue que aprendiste a cocinar así Midoriya?"-le pregunto sorprendida e intrigada la muchacha. A la vez que encendia la radio de la cocina.  
-"A-ah pues…"-volteo a verle mientras aun movía su sartén-"…s-siempre apoyaba a c-cocinar en casa…"-explico el peliverde.  
-"Me parece que hacías algo más que apoyar"-le sonrió desde su lado de la cocina la pelinegra.

Cuando Shino le había pedido apoyo al peliverde en la cocina, esta espero que el muchacho solo le ayudara con pasarle las cosas y entre otras actividades básicas… nuevamente Izuku le había sorprendido, ni bien se había tardado unos minutos para traer las cosas para preparar el desayuno a la clase entera. El peliverde ya estaba preparando unos pancakes a velocidad sorprendente.

-"F-fue el año pasado que e-empecé a tomar enserio lo de c-cocinar..."-siguió hablando mientras cocinaba.

Ver a Kacchan tener tanta habilidad en el área gastronómica, le había inspirado al peliverde a intentar esforzarse un poco más en sus platillos, tal parece que, Izuku tenía un poco habilidad al igual que el rubio.

-"Eres bastante bueno…"-le adulo su amiga-"…pero no lo suficiente…"-dijo orgullosa.

Curioso por la forma en la que hablo, Izuku se dio la vuelta para ver a que se refería Sosaki. Al peliverde se le iluminaron los ojos ante el espectáculo que su amiga realizaba.

-"El desayuno para más de veinte alumnos no se hace por un quirk sabes…"-hablo sonriente la pelinegra. Su amigo dejo salir un sonido de admiración.

La heroína estaba manejando dos sartenes en cada mano, levantando en el aire ambos pancakes sin que se choquen, amasando otros dos para su preparación y todo esto con una sonrisa.

-"Kota también es muy exigente…"-la pelinegra agrego unas cuantas especias a los pancakes ya hechos-"…es de familia supongo"-le dio una probada.  
-"Eres increíble Sosaki!"-le halago el peliverde.  
-"Llámame Shino"-no detuvo su actuación la heroína. Se sentía bien que alguien apreciara sus esfuerzos, que se lo diga Izuku le provoco una calidez nueva para ella.

Juntos, pelinegra y peliverde disfrutaron de un momento que se sintió familiar y único, Shino se dio la confianza de empezar a cantar al ritmo de la música, Izuku no era tan abierto por lo que solo tarareo… hasta que su amiga le obligo a verle e incluso le hizo bailar un poco (si mover los pies de un lado a otro contaba como baile).

La diferencia de edad poco importaba en este momento, Shino no se había divertido así en años, ser rescatista y tutora era agotador, poco tiempo para disfrutar de un bueno momento entre amigos… no todo dura para siempre lamentablemente.

-"Lamento la tardanza Mandalay, Tiger se reporta listo para…!"-entro a la cocina el corpulento hombre-"…ayudar?"-se quedó perplejo ante lo que contemplaba.

La pelinegra sintió como su rostro empezaba a calentarse, los nervios invadieron su cuerpo mientras la radio aun sonaba de fondo. Izuku también se detuvo al ver al recién llegado, a diferencia de su amiga, este no tenía ni una pisca de vergüenza, su sonrisa aún se mantenía.

-"C-chatora…!"-le menciono nerviosa la pelinegra-"Y-ya termine de p-preparar el desayuno! A-así que iré a despertar a l-los chicos!"-dijo sin verle directamente.  
-"Uhm… está bien?"-le contesto Tiger-"Pero que hace el aq-"-intento preguntar.  
-"T-te dejo el resto a t-ti!"-tomo de la mano al peliverde y se dirigió a la salida-"Nos v-vemos!"-paso a su lado con la cabeza baja.

Una vez fuera de la cocina, Chatora se quedó viendo confundido la puerta por unos segundos, era la primera vez que Mandalay se había comportado de esa forma, algo nuevo para el… sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el olor a quemado...

-"Dejo la c-cocina encendida!"-grito a la vez que empezaba a apagar el pancake en llamas de la sartén.

 **Con los dos**

La pelinegra llevaba sin parar de la mano a su amigo, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ambos estuvieran yendo a un lugar privado, aunque asi no era como lo veía Izuku…

-"E-está todo bien uhm… S-shino?"-le pregunto recordando que ahora podía llamarla por su nombre el peliverde.

 _Por supuesto que no!_ Escucho en su mente el peliverde, _E-eso fue lo más v-vergonzoso que m-me ha pasado…_ , Izuku se sorprendió un poco por la declaración de su amiga.

-"P-por qué?"-pregunto el muchacho un poco nervioso, de alguna forma, Izuku sentía que lo que le había preguntado era algo personal.

Bajando su velocidad hasta detenerse, Shino volteo a ver al peliverde, cuando ella estaba nerviosa o avergonzada, esta solía usar su quirk en vez de decir las cosas normalmente. Tras suspirar profundamente la muchacha levanto su mirada para ver a su amigo.

 _Nadie me había visto de esa forma antes…_ se confesó la pelinegra, _como líder de los pussycats… siempre he tenido una postura seria y analítica ante ellos_... Izuku empezó a entender a lo que su amiga quería llegar. _Es un poco contradictorio por lo del traje pero… la verdad es que siempre eh mantenido oculto esa personalidad ridícula y tonta._

Tenía razón, a pesar de el diseño de su traje, Izuku podía notar como era ella la que tomaba el rol de líder seria en su grupo, siempre atenta y lista para cualquier caso... sin embargo…

-"No creo que sea tonta…"-le respondió de inmediato el peliverde-"…a mí me gusto esa parte de ti"-le sonrió amigablemente.

El mismo sentimiento de calidez de hace rato se hizo presente, Shino se sentía a gusto cuando su amigo estaba cerca, era como si el peliverde le diera la seguridad para que ella pudiera ser como quiera. La pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa… y luego dijo.

-"Es esa tu forma de decirme que te gusto?"-le provoco la heroína.

La sonrisa del peliverde se esfumo al segundo, el color rojo se hizo más fuerte que el de su propio cabello, aunque esta vez… Izuku encontró las fuerzas para responderle.

-"P-por favor no m-malinterpretes las cosas…."-se hizo un poco para atrás el muchacho.  
-"No lo haría si no me lo hubieras dicho mientras me tomabas de la mano"-le gano en el juego la pelinegra.

Todo este tiempo, ambos habían tenido las manos juntas, no entrelazadas pero la del peliverde apretaba con calidez a la de ella. Izuku se quedó sin argumentos esta vez, la vergüenza se apodero de él.

-"Gracias Izuku… puedo llamarte así no?"-le pregunto contenta la heroína.  
-"S-si!"-respondió como soldado su amigo, aun con el rostro como un tomate.  
-"Bien…"-se le quedo mirando por unos segundos la muchacha-"…tengo que ir a despertar a los de otra clase, podrías ir a despertar a tus amigos?"-le pregunto.  
-"Ok…"-le respondió mientras veía a su amiga alejarse.

El muchacho se quedó viendo como su amiga se alejaba, el día recién estaba empezando y ambos ya habían pasado por tanto.

 **Aun más tarde**

Había una gran diferencia cuando empezabas un día con una sonrisa a con un rostro serio y aburrido. Shino tenía que agradecerle a Izuku, el que su amigo le hubiera interrumpido su sueño había sido lo que mejor le hubiera pasado.

-"Alguien más quiere otro?"-pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra, pasando por entre las mesas con un plato de pancakes en una mano.  
-"Aquí!"-levanto su mano Kirishima-"Estos pancakes están deliciosos!"-expreso contento.

Acercándose a la mesa en la que estaban los de la clase A, la pelinegra les sirvió más a cada uno, el aura de felicidad que emanaba hacia sonrojar a unos que otros muchachos, Shino se sentía y se veía radiante, y todo gracias al peliverde de la mesa de alado.

-"Estoy feliz de que les guste"-sonrió aún más la pelinegra, algunos de los chicos quedaron cegados por lo brillante que se veía (Mineta y Kaminari).  
-"Oye! Chica gata!"-le llamo Bakugou desde la otra mesa-"Sírveme mas de esta cosa!"-señalo sus pancakes.

 _Si esa es su manera de decir que le gusta está bien supongo…_ pensó Shino un poco apenada. Agachándose para servirle más al rubio, la muchacha no se molestó por invadir el espacio personal de Bakugou, la pelinegra estaba muy contenta como para notar algo así.

-"Tsk!"-chasqueo su lengua el rubio, volteando su cabeza a otro lado.  
-"Ha…!"-llamo la atención de todos Ashido-"Bakugou se avergonzó!"-grito a todo pulmón.

Todos sus compañeros sintieron como un rayo los traspasaba por las palabras de la pelirosa, no creyendo lo que su amiga decía, casi todos voltearon a ver la mesa en la que estaba el rubio…

-"Cierra la boca ojos de mapache!"-grito furioso el rubio, sus mejillas pintadas de un leve color rojo.

Casi todos dejaron salir un grito horror, el pancake que se iba a comer Todoroki se le cayó, Shouji creo más ojos con su quirk, la sombra de Fumikage se liberó sola para ver del espectáculo… Mineta botaba espuma de su boca.

-"No pensaba que te interesarían las chicas Bakubro!"-le abrazo del hombro Kirishima-"Tienes buenos gustos"-dijo lo último en su oído.

Bakugou empezaba a temblar y a rechinar sus dientes a más no poder, su sonrojo también aumentaba. Casi todos empezaron a tener de tema de conversación al rubio, el cual estaba expulsando explosiones por naturaleza. Poco duro la paciencia del rubio, todos(a excepción del grupo de Izuku) tuvieron que llevarse su desayuno a otra parte por lo agresivo y destructivo que se puso Bakugou… su sonrojo aun presente.

-"Quien hubiera pensado que Bakugou podría enamorarse…"-dijo Uraraka desde la mesa del peliverde.

Shino se había quedado neutra ante la situación, la pelinegra nisiquiera se habia movido de su lugar, por lo que empezó a recoger los platos vacios sin hacerse algún problema.

-"Me parece que es una afirmación bastante osada de tu parte Uraraka!"-dijo de forma robótica Iida.  
-"Hehe… lo siento, es solo que me parece que alguien se pueda enamorar en tan poco tiempo"-comento la castaña-"Tu qué opinas Deku?"-volteo a ver al peliverde.

En vez de encontrar la caballera verde de su amigo, Uraraka se sorprendió al ver Kota con la mirada concentrada en un punto en específico, siguiendo la mirada del pequeño, la actitud carismática de la muchacha desapareció al ver a Izuku ayudando animadamente a Mandalay, ambos parecían tan cercanos…

-"E-enserio parecen buenos a-amigos no crees?"-pregunto Uraraka con una sonrisa, a pesar de que esta pensaba de manera negativa.  
-"Midoriya y la Srta. Mandalay?"-pregunto Iida, acomodándose sus lentes para analizar a los dos.  
-"Si…"-entristeció su rostro la castaña.  
-"Parecen más unidos que el día de ayer"-hablo Kota, sus palabras no hicieron más que preocupar aún más a la muchacha.  
-"Ambos parecen estar pasando un buen rato"-termino de analizar Iida, levantándose con su plato para retirarse-"Aun no terminas tu desayuno"-le dijo notando el plato de su amiga.

 _Son solo amigos… ya has pasado por esto antes_ , se dijo a ella misma Uraraka, intentando calmar las ganas de mandar a la estratosfera a la pelinegra.

-"Es raro ver a mi tía Sosaki así…"-dijo Kota-"…la eh visto feliz pero esta vez es diferente…"-volteo a verle extrañado.  
-"Tú crees…"-vio como los dos se dirigían a la cocina riendo contentos.

Uraraka empezó a sentirse insegura…

 **Tiempo después**

-"Los que quieran entrenar pueden ir con Tiger y sus respectivos tutores, el resto puede ir a donde le plazca con la condición de volver para el almuerzo"-explico Mandalay.

A pesar de que se les dio la oportunidad de disfrutar el campamento sin infernales entrenamientos, una gran cantidad de estudiantes se decidieron por ir a entrenar. Aunque el grupo que decidió ir a indagar a diferentes lugares tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-"Sígannos los que quieran divertirse!"-grito animada Ashido, levantando su puño al cielo determinada.

Irónicamente, casi la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, se había decidido por ir a entrenar, no era una sorpresa. La mayoría tenia rutinas que seguir, y una semana de descanso por mas tentador que suene… no le hacia tan bien al cuerpo y quirk de uno.

-"Espereba que fueramos mas…"-dijo un poco decaída la pelirosa, viendo que su grupo constaba generalmente de solo chicas… y Izuku.  
-"Pensé que serias el primero en ir a entrenar Midoriya"-comento Kyouka, sorprendida de ver al peliverde en su grupo.  
-"Y-ya hice mi rutina a-antes…"-explico el peliverde, un poco nervioso de estar rodeado de puras chicas.  
-"No importa que seamos pocos!"-grito volviendo a animarse Ashido-"Aun así sé que nos la pasaremos bien"-le dio unos pequeños golpes en su espalda el peliverde.  
-"Ahaha…"-rio nervioso el peliverde, _tal vez debería ir a entrenar…_ pensó sintiéndose incómodo. Su vista se fijó en el grupo que subía las montañas.

 _Uraraka se veía enojada…_ dijo mentalmente Izuku, cuando anunciaron que el entrenar sería una opción, su amiga fue la primera en preguntarle si ambos irían juntos a ejercitarse un poco. El rostro de alegría y amabilidad que tenía la castaña fue apagándose a medida que el peliverde le explicaba que este ya había entrenado antes.

Ahora, viendo como su amiga se iba junto a Iida a las montañas… le hacía sentir mal al peliverde. _Un poco más de ejercicio no puede hacer ma-_

-"Quieren un guía para su grupo?"-pregunto desde encima de un árbol Mandalay. Su mirada se fijó en el peliverde, esta le sonrió-"Puedo llevarlos a los mejores lugares de este lugar"-cayo perfectamente al suelo.

 _Tal vez no fue una mala decisión_ , Izuku sonrió mientras intercambiaba miradas con la pelinegra. _Que gustaría ver primero Izuku?_ Le pregunto su amiga usando su quirk.

-"Sorpréndeme"-le contesto el peliverde, acercándose a su amiga. Ganándose algunas miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus compañeras.

Shino volvió a sentirse libre de ser quien quiera, si estar con Izuku significa dejar de actuar seria siempre, a ella no le importaría pasar todo el día con el muchacho.

-"Sígueme entonces"-emprendió marcha junto a su amigo. Ambos no veían el camino, sus ojos aún estaban sobre el otro.

El grupo de chicas se quedó paralizado ante lo que acaba de pasar, _se conocen?_ Se preguntaron la mayoría, por como ambos se hablaban, la respuesta era más que obvia. Hagakure saco su celular y les tomo una foto sin dudarlo, Ashido empezó a susurrarle a la chica invisible, el resto también parecía estar un poco sorprendidas de la cercanía que ambos tenían.

-"Mis cuernos me dicen que algo anda mal… Hagakure! Sabes que hacer…"-le vio escéptica la pelirosa.

Mientras que el grupo de chicas seguía por detrás al dúo, Hagakure hizo lo que debía… y le envió la foto a cierta castaña. Solo digamos que… Uraraka casi levanta la montaña entera en vez de solo enormes piedras ese entrenamiento.

 **Luego**

El grupo se encontraba recorriendo un camino que según Mandalay, los dirigiría a unas pequeñas cascadas en las cuales era posible nadar.

-"Me sorprende que Kota no haya venido contigo, es más… pensé que no se despegaría de ti por toda la semana"-le comento Shino riendo un poco.  
-"Dijo que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver entrenar a futuros héroes"-hablo el peliverde.  
-"En verdad quiere ser un héroe sabes…"-bajo su mirada melancólica la pelinegra-"…desde aquel incidente"-sus palabras le llamaron la atención a su amigo.

Izuku recordaba muy bien esa noche, fue la batalla con Muscular la causante de la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su brazo. Las memorias de la brutal batalla obligaron al muchacho a tocarse su brazo cubierto por la manga que tenía especialmente para cubrir la cicatriz.

-"Nunca podre darte las gracias necesarias por salvarlo"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa la heroína-"Ya eres un héroe para él"-sinceridad en su voz.  
-"Eso me hace feliz…"-estiro su brazo al frente de él, capturando la curiosidad de su amiga.

 _Tambien eres mi héroe_ , escucho en su mente el peliverde, aunque las palabras de su amiga eran más que todo de agradecimiento, Izuku sintió como su corazón dio unos cuantos latidos cuando este intercambio miradas con la pelinegra. Esa mujer fuerte e inteligente que se encontraba enfrente de él le había llamado héroe, **su héroe**. El que venga de parte de ella significaba mucho para el muchacho.

Dispuesto a expresarle su gratitud, el peliverde trago saliva antes de realizar la acción que tal vez espante a su amiga o peor. Acercándose a ella, este pudo notar como la sonrisa de Shino se iba convirtiendo en un semblante de sorpresa y curiosidad. Abriendo sus brazos listos para recibir a la pelinegra, Izuku no dejo de mirar a los ojos a su amiga ni por un segundo y entonces-

-"Mira!"-grito emocionada Ashido-"Allí están!"-paso corriendo enfrente de ellos la pelirosa.  
-"Necesito tomarle fotos, no! Necesito probar el agua, o tal vez-"-continuo hablando las miles de cosas que podía hacer Hagakure.  
-"Y-yo voy a i-ir por allá…"-señalo pasando por entre los dos amigos, notoriamente nerviosa. Kyouka había sido la única que logro ver la interacción que ambos tenían.

Izuku no se había movido ni un centímetro por lo espantado que estaba, el color de su piel parecía palidecer a medida que más tiempo se quedaba sin hacer nada. Shino por su parte, parecía haber entendido lo que el peliverde intento hacer, por lo que dejo salir una pequeña risa ante la actitud de su amigo.

-"Debe ser difícil ser tu ahora mismo"-rio la pelinegra.  
-"Y-yo…"-logro articular palabra el peliverde, sin embargo aún no podía moverse.

 _No te preocupes, te tengo cubierto_ le guiño la pelinegra, acercándose hasta terminar en el pecho del muchacho, y reposando su cabeza en él. Shino estaba acostumbrada a dar abrazos, no era algo que le avergonzara a diferencia de otras actividades que realizaba. Ser rescatista significa brindar seguridad y confianza a la víctima, muchas veces la pelinegra tuvo casos en los que niños pequeños o chicas asustadas necesitaban de un poco de apoyo emocional. Ahí es cuando los abrazos actuaban.

Sin embargo… algo le parecía extraño a la pelinegra, los latidos de Izuku estaban demasiado acelerados, esto no le hubiera preocupado si el muchacho fuera una víctima perdida en las montañas. Pero Izuku no tenía por qué tener su corazón a punto de salírsele de su pecho, _supongo que es su forma de ser_ , penso restándole importancia la pelinegra. Su amigo ya era tímido de por si, tal vez su personalidad provoco tal reacción.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que Shino sintió que Izuku le devolvía el abrazo, sus brazos temblaban pero esto no le molesto en lo más mínimo a la pelinegra. Lo que si le sorprendió un poco, fue sentir como el peliverde la atraía más a él, convirtiendo el abrazo en algo que parecía y se sentía… más íntimo.

-"Izuku…uhm..."-decidió expresarle su inconformidad-"…creo que ya es suficiente hehehe"-rio un poco nerviosa, esperando que no lo tome a mal.  
-"L-lo siento! M-me deje llevar…"-se separó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia para disculparse.  
-"*sigh* Tranquilo amigo, si quieres un abrazo solo pídelo está bien?"-le informo Shino-"Soy buena en eso"-sonrió.  
-"O-ok…"-le devolvió la sonrisa con notorio nerviosismo.

A pesar de que la heroína estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas, el abrazo se había sentido único e especial, algo que ella nunca había sentido antes… _se sintió bien…_ pensó.

-"Vamos… después de las cataratas hay muchos más lugares que visitar"-empezó a caminar la pelinegra. El muchacho le siguió sin dudar.

Abra sido por solo unos minutos… pero Izuku pudo sentir algo más que solo un simple abrazo, su palpitante corazón era prueba de ello.

 **Lamento la tardanza :( tuve muchas cosas que hacer últimamente, citas médicas *cough* en contra de mi voluntad *cough*. Es muy probable que vuelva a actualizar mañana, aunque no prometo nada. Que les pareció el capítulo? Me gustaría escuchar más que todo críticas, sus opiniones son las que valen** **.**

 **-evolvelove**


	3. Que es lo que sientes

**Día dos: Que es lo que sientes?**

Una vez Ashido se lanzó al agua, la atmosfera cambiado completamente en el grupo, el aire pacificó y amigable que los rodeaba se transformó en una tormenta de hiperactividad en todos los presentes. Viendo lo bien que lo pasaba la pelirosa en el agua, Hagakure le imito y empezó a divertirse mientras chapoteaba, Kyouka solo se les quedo viendo desde una orilla, contemplando la enorme cascada detrás de sus amigas.

-"No vas a entrar?"-le pregunto Shino, viéndola con una sonrisa alentadora-"Tus amigas parecen estar pasándola muy bien"-las señalo.

Sus labios empezaron a torcerse de los nervios mientras que su rostro se tornaba rojo, la pelivioleta si quería entrar, sin embargo…

-"Aquí e-estoy bien…"-mintió volteando a ver a la mayor con una sonrisa.  
-"Kyouka! Midoriya! Entren el agua esta deliciosa!"-dijo alegre Mina, saludándolos desde lejos.  
-"Tampoco piensas entrar?"-le pregunto al peliverde la heroína.  
-"Uhm… n-no lo sé…"-actuó de la misma manera que su compañera el peliverde.  
-"*sigh* Actúan de acuerdo a su edad siquiera esta vez!"-les empujo al agua Shino, tomando de desprevenidos a los dos jóvenes.

 _Por lo menos el agua no estaba tan helada…_ pensó Izuku, emergiendo para exigirle a su amiga el porqué de su brusca acción, para su mala suerte, el muchacho se tragó sus palabras y se quedó hipnotizado ante la vista que tenía frente suyo.

-"Estar rodeada de tantos jóvenes te convirtió en uno…"-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, empezando a desvestirse.  
-"Wahh! M-midoriya no mires!"-le metió bajo el agua a la fuerza Kyouka, su sonrojo era mayor al de antes.  
-"Ha~! Mandalay sensei se ve increíble~!"-le adulo asombrada Hagakure, un brillo se pudo ver en sus invisibles ojos.  
-"Sera esto a lo que le dicen belleza madura?!"-le tomo del hombro Ashido, su rostro serio y sorprendido.  
-"Creo que ya deberías soltarlo…"-señalo al peliverde que debajo del agua la heroína, preocupada de que este se ahogue.  
-"U-uh si… claro…"-detuvo su presión la pelivioleta un poco avergonzada-"Lo siento Midoriya…"-se disculpó.

Apenas pudo volver a respirar, Izuku trago tanto aire como podía mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, sin embargo, si la anterior imagen de su amiga le pareció reveladora, sin duda esta debería catalogarla como… de infarto.

-"S-shino…!"-intento no hacer contacto visual el peliverde, mirando a cualquier otro lado.  
-"Relájate Izuku…"-se estiro antes de entrar al agua-"…con esto estamos a mano…"-le guiño juguetona.

El muchacho sintió su cuerpo arder ante las palabras de su amiga, si no hubiera estado con tan poca ropa, Izuku no se hubiera avergonzando tanto como ahora, sabiendo que a Shino le gustaba molestarlo con ese tipo de palabras.

-"Deberías quitarte tu ropa también, disfruta de tu juventud!"-se le acercó para revolverle el cabello. Cosa que puso aún más rojo al muchacho.

Levantando su vista para reclamarle el trato que recibía, Izuku intercambio miradas con la peliroja, la cual estaba sonriente y resplandeciente.

-"No es de buena educación quedarse mirando fijamente a una señorita!"-le salpico agua en el rostro al muchacho.

Si no hubiera sido gracias a eso, el peliverde juraría que se hubiera quedado contemplando a su amiga todo el tiempo. Con su ansiedad y nerviosismo más bajo, Izuku le devolvió el ataque a su amiga, ignorando por completo a todos a su alrededor.

Ambos se la pasaron molestándose en el agua, cada uno lo hacía a su manera por supuesto, siendo el peliverde el que más terminaba avergonzado en muchos casos. Las demás chicas no se quedaron atrás, Mina y Hagakure e incluso Kyouka terminaron uniéndoseles en las diferentes actividades que realizaron.

El tiempo paso volando cuando una alarma sonó en las ropas de Shino, indicándole que ya era hora de volver. La mujer les aviso al resto y con caras largas tuvieron que salirse de la piscina natural.

-"M-midoriya! No p-puedes cambiarte en o-otro lugar!"-le grito molesta y avergonzada Kyouka, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.  
-"L-lo siento Jirou! M-mis ropas están m-mojadas y…"-se disculpó mientras intentaba cubrirse con su playera húmeda.  
-"Ignórala Midoriya, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto…"-le miro coqueta Mina, apoyándose en el hombro del peliverde.  
-"Mina! Es contra las reglas meterse con el interés amoroso de -!"-le grito sin saber lo que acababa de revelar Hagakure.

Gracias a la rápida intervención de Kyouka, la cual tuvo que usar como látigo uno de sus jackphones para evitar que Toru siga hablando sin pensar.

-"Que es a l-lo que se refería Hagakure?"-pregunto un poco confundido el peliverde.  
-"Nada importante estoy segura, vamos yendo?"-se colgó del brazo del muchacho Mina.  
-"*sigh* Jóvenes…"-dijo divertida Shino, con lo poco que había dicho la chica invisible, la pelirroja ahora estaba segura de los sentimientos de Uraraka.

 _Deberías invitar a salir a Uraraka_ , le dijo mentalmente a Izuku, el cual estaba ocupado intentando no mirar el muy resaltado escote de la pelirosa alado suyo… el que esta de pequeños saltitos de tiempo en tiempo no ayudaba.

El muchacho trago saliva, no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, Ochako era alguien importante para él, desde que inició sus estudios en la preparatoria, la castaña siempre había sido amable con el… sin embargo.

-"Me g-gustaría esperar un poco m-mas…"-logro responderle ante tanta presión.  
-"De que estas hablando Midoriya?"-le pregunto levantando su mirada para ver al peliverde Mina.  
-"A-ah! L-lo siento hablaba con-"-quiso explicarse.  
-"Estaba hablando conmigo"-le interrumpió Shino, volteando por unos segundos-"Telepatía recuerdan?"-se tocó su cabeza.  
-"No nos dejen fuera de la conversación! Yo también quiero saber que hablan!"-hizo un puchero la pelirosa.

Gracias a eso Izuku fue capaz de liberarse del agarre de su compañera y recomponerse mentalmente.

-"Hehe… le decía a Izuku lo popular que era entre las chicas cuando no usa playera"-mintió la pelirroja.  
-"No es verdad?!"-se le acerco divertida Ashido, empezando a hablarle a mil por ahora a Shino.

 _Tranquilo amigo, no voy a decir nada_ … le dijo mientras hablaba con la pelirosa su amiga. El resto del camino Izuku solo se quedó viendo la espalda de la pelirroja, pensando detenidamente cada una de las formas de ser de ella, la manera diferente en la que estaba hablaba con Ashido… bastante distinta a como lo hacía con él.

Por alguna razón, Izuku sintió la gran necesidad de ir a hablar con ella y preguntarle lo que a ella le gustaba, odiaba, amaba…

El último pensamiento le provoco un sonrojo al muchacho, obligándolo a sacudirse la cabeza para quitarse ese peculiar sentimiento, poco después empezó a susurrar y formular lo que le preguntaría después. Asustando un poco a todo el grupo, excepto a Shino, la cual solo sonrió y dejo salir una risilla.

 _Eres adorable hehe…_ Escucho que en su cabeza el peliverde, sacándolo de sus casillas…

 **Tiempo después**

-"Y luego nos mostró una hermosa cascada! Incluso podías nadar en ella!"-contaba alegre Ashido.

Una vez empezó la hora del almuerzo, la clase A se juntó en una larga mesa en la que todos empezaron a devorar cada uno de los alimentos que tenían, el grupo que prefirió no entrenar comía más despacio. Mina era la que contaba todo lo que paso en su grupo.

-"Me alegro por ti Ashido"-comento Tsuyu, siendo una de las pocas que no tragaba la comida como si no hubiera un mañana.  
-"Que Deku no debería estar con ustedes?"-pregunto Uraraka con tono preocupado-"Por qué no está aquí?"-volteo a ver el asiento vacío alado suyo.  
-"Ah! Apuesto a que se fue con la señorita Mandalay!"-contesto de inmediato Hagakure.  
-"Ambos parecen llevarse muy bien"-agrego Kyouka, recordando lo cercanos que ambos estaban.

Bakugou hizo un chasquido al escuchar eso.

-"Parece que tienes competencia Bakubro! Hahaha!"-rio divertido Kirishima, palmeándolo en la espalda repetidas veces.  
-"Le hare un santuario al maldito si logra acostarse con ella"-dijo entre lágrimas Mineta.  
-"Imagínate estar en una relación con alguien mayor que tú!"-dijo suspirando enamorado Kaminari.

Su felicidad no duro mucho lamentablemente, ya que sus ojos fueron picados por cierta pelivioleta.

-"Como si alguien se interesara en ese nerd…"-comento Bakugou.  
-"A mí me parece ardiente!"-dijo sin vergüenza Ashido-"Claro cuando no está tartamudeando…"-se explicó.  
-"Suficiente! No es correcto fomentar la lujuria! Mucho menos sobre un compañero de clases!"-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Iida.

Y así todos en la clase empezaron a discutir, hablar o reír sobre diferentes cosas, era un ambiente familiar que solo se disfrutaba cuando uno estaba rodeado de amigos… sin embargo, cierta castaña no podía sacarse el color verde de su cabeza.

-"Tampoco he visto a mi tía por ningún lado…"-hablo Kota, parando de comer para voltear a ver a la castaña.

Las palabras de Kyouka resonaban en la cabeza de la muchacha, el que a Ashido le atraiga Izuku le hacía pensar a Uraraka… que sentiría Mandalay?

 **Con Izuku**

-"Ahaha, es necesario que escribas todo en tu libreta?"-pregunto divertida Shino, señalando el pequeño cuadernillo que sostenía su amigo.  
-"B-bueno no tenía t-tus datos de héroe así q-que estoy aprovechando…"-indico nervioso el peliverde.  
-"No vas a usar lo que anotaste para extorsionarme o sí?"-pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.  
-"No! P-por supuesto que n-no!"-se apresuró a decir Izuku, sintiéndose aún más nervioso.  
-"Ehehe… creo que ya respondí bastante de tus preguntas… por que no simplemente descansamos un rato?"-se recostó en el pasto la heroína.  
-"B-bueno supongo que podríamos s-seguir después…"-guardo su libreta el peliverde.

Después de que ambos llegaran para almorzar, Izuku se apresuró en juntarse con Shino para poder preguntarle todo acerca de ella y de su profesión, algo que siempre había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue gracias a que esta vez los alumnos tenian que preparase su almuerzo que el muchacho pudo acompañar a su amiga a preparar algo y luego hacerle la "entrevista" que el queria.

Shino le propuso ir a un lugar mas tranquilo al peliverde, llevándolo a una pequeña colina alejada del campamento, la armonía del lugar era algo increíble, el viento soplaba gentilmente, las nubes les hacian sombra, y la vista panorámica del paisaje era perfecta.

Pero sobre todo eso…

-"En verdad es una vista increíble…"-comento con una sonrisa el peliverde, su rostro fijado en el largo bosque en el cual una vez tuvo que luchar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shino de quedarse hipnotizada, el cabello verde revoltoso, la suave sonrisa inocente, esos ojos brillosos, incluso las pecas parecían estar luciéndose. La pelirroja se quedó contemplado al muchacho alado suyo, y al igual que como le sucedió a Izuku antes, la pelirroja fue deshechizada por esa misma persona.

-"Sucede algo S-shino?"-pregunto un poco avergonzado el muchacho, la intensa mirada que su amiga tenia le intimidaba un poco.  
-"Alguna vez has tenido novia?"-pregunto sin dejar de verle.

Los nervios se apoderaron del muchacho, una pregunta así de fuerte no era algo que se esperaba para nada el peliverde, _tal vez es porque yo le pregunte tanto?_ Intento razonar el por qué.

-"Ah… n-no, por q-que la pregunta?"-se sintió curioso.  
-"Eres bastante apuesto"-le sonrió la pelirroja, sabiendo como reaccionaria su amigo.  
-"G-gracias…? N-nunca me considere de e-esa forma…"-sus nervios aumentaban aún más.  
-"Si nunca tuviste novia, entonces nunca besaste a nadie correcto?"-pregunto levantándose de su reposo.

El ver como el peliverde se tomaba su tiempo buscando las palabras adecuados, le indico cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-"Fue una de tus compañeras? Tal vez una amiga de la infancia?"-siguió preguntando Shino con tono alegre.  
-"F-fue una amiga d-de la preparatoria…"-confeso avergonzado Izuku, volteando a otro lado.  
-"Deberías buscarte una pareja, quiero decir…"-se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría-"…yo tengo treinta y aun no tengo a nadie"-explico.

El peliverde se sorprendió por la manera en la que su amiga empezó a enfatizar sus palabras, pareciera como si estuviera declamando un poema.

-"Recuerdas a Ryuko? Al parecer si consiguió casarse e incluso me dijo que espera a su primer bebe…"-vio el paisaje.  
-"Es por eso que ella no está acompañándote este año?"-pregunto entendiendo a lo que se refería.  
-"Si… tal vez lo que me falta es conocer a alguien..."-bajo la mirada la pelirroja-"Lo siento, no quería incomodarte con esto…"-sonrió apenada.  
-"N-no! No es n-nada! Me parece justo después de q-que yo te h-hiciera tantas preguntas…"-se explicó el muchacho.  
-"*sigh* Supongo que a lo que quería llegar… era a animarte a encontrar a ese alguien Izuku"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa tierna.

Al igual que en el paseo de la mañana, Izuku sintió que su corazón latía aceleradamente, pero el peliverde ignoro con voluntad el raro sentimiento, el estado de ánimo de su amiga era primero.

-"Si n-necesitas a alguien p-para hablar Shino…"-haciendo a un lado su timidez, Izuku le tomo de la mano-"…puedes hablar c-conmigo!"-apretó el agarre.

La calidez de la mana de su amigo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Shino sonrió y le desordeno el cabello a su amigo con su mano.

-"No soy una niña pequeña, sé que como superar un problema"-rio mientras veía divertida como su amigo se ordenaba sus rizos.

 _Aun así…_ escucho en su mente el peliverde, _Gracias Izuku..._ la sonrisa que la pelirroja tenía en su rostro fue lo más satisfactorio que el muchacho pudo ver y sentir.

-"Volvamos, seguramente tu novia debe estar preocupada…"-se levantó y se dirigió al campamento Shino.

El peliverde le siguió poco después, mientras ella pueda estar a su lado, Izuku tenía la seguridad de que esta semana seria única.

 **En la noche.**

Este era su chance, no había otra momento más perfecto que la "prueba de valor" en el bosque del campamento para una declaración, Uraraka estaba más que confiada estaba… flotando en el aire.

-"No sé qué d-decir…"-dijo nerviosa la castaña, cubriéndose su rojo rostro-"…como lo hiciste Jirou?!"-pregunto incrédula.  
-"El idiota se declaró cuando estaba ebrio…"-contesto con rostro aburrido y decepcionado la pelivioleta.  
-"Que yo recuerde tú también estabas ebr-"-quiso agregar Tsuyu, pero fue silenciada a la fuerza por Kyouka.  
-"Si lo deseas puedo a-ayudarte Uraraka…"-se ofreció Yaoyorozu con un leve sonrojo-"…tengo un poco de c-conocimiento acerca del tema"-informo.

Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la castaña como cascadas, la muchacha abrazo con fuerza a su amiga, agradeciéndole su apoyo. Todas las chicas de la clase hicieron un circulo y empezaron a murmurar, cada cierto tiempo Mina volteaba a ver al grupo de chicos, los cuales las veían extrañados.

-"Estan todos listos?"-pregunto en voz alta Shino, avisando que ya era hora de hacer el reto. Los chicos asintieron pero las chicas…

Viendo curiosa como todas las féminas de la clase se le acercaban, la pelirroja mando una señal a Tiger para que este todavía no mande a los muchachos.

-"Sucede algo?"-pregunto viendo los rostros iluminados de cada una de ellas.  
-"Señorita Mandalay, nos gustaría realizar un pequeño evento dentro del bosque… pero necesitamos su aprobación"-indico Yaoyorozu.  
-"Que clase de evento?"-pregunto poniéndose un poco seria.  
-"Uraraka va a declarar su-"-gritaron Hagakure y Ashido al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Asui y Kyouka les dieron un latigazo a ambas con sus quirks.  
-"Nada peligroso se lo aseguro"-afirmo la pelinegra.

Entendiendo a donde se dirigían las cosas, Shino cambio su vista al peliverde que estaba siendo interrogado por Kaminari y Mineta, el cual parecía estar disfrutando de la situación a pesar de la rudeza de sus compañeros. Su vista ahora se fijó en la castaña en medio de todas las chicas, su mirada reflejaba determinación y… amor.

-"Por favor…"-dijo Uraraka, viendo a los ojos a la pelirroja.  
-"*sigh* Con una condición…"-accedió la heroína-"…estaré cerca solo por precaución"-informo.  
-"Muchas gracias, no habrá de que preocuparse se lo aseguro"-hizo una reverencia Yaoyorozu.

 _Prepárate amigo, algo me dice que hoy conocerás a esa persona especial_ le aviso mentalmente la pelirroja. Izuku volteo a ver en dirección a su amiga mayor, sin embargo, esta ya se había retirado.

El muchacho decidió ignorar las palabras de su amiga y se adentró tranquilo junto al grupo de chicos. Izuku no sabe por qué, pero en ese mismo momento, se le ocurrió la idea de cubrirse con su capucha…

 **Dentro del bosque.**

-"Todo listo?"-pregunto Yaoyorozu desde un boqui toqui. Todas las chicas le respondieron afirmativamente.  
-"No podíamos usar nuestros celulares?"-pregunto Tsuyu, un poco confundida del por qué usar lo que creo su compañera.  
-"H-hubiera sido peligroso, q-quizá un desconocido llamaba o…"-intento inventar algo para excusarse.  
-"Aquí viene! Creo que es el!"-aviso Ashido desde el radio.  
-"Muy bien… ejecuten el plan!"-dio la orden la pelinegra.

Izuku y Bakugou caminaban en silencio en el bosque, el peliverde perdido en sus propios pensamientos y el rubio molesto como siempre. No fue pasado hasta unos minutos que Izuku se detuvo en seco al dejar de escuchar los pasos de su compañero, alarmado, el muchacho activo su quirk y se subió a las ramas de los arboles por seguridad.

Dándose cuenta que ningún sonido se escuchaba en el bosque, Izuku se puso alerta en todo momento y se balanceo de rama en rama como si de un mono se tratara. Una sombra que también saltaba entre árboles se vio a lo lejos, aumentando su fuerza, el muchacho dio un gran salto para atrapar a la desconocida figura.

El peliverde logro tumbar a la figura, rápidamente se puso encima suyo para inmovilizarlo… o inmovilizarla?

-"Shino?!"-le menciono sorprendido el muchacho.  
-"Izuku?!"-dijo de la misma forma la mujer-"Que estas h-haciendo aquí?!"-pregunto confundida.  
-"Note que no habia nadie cerca y no pude escuchar ningún sonido asi que me puse alerta"-explico el peliverde, quitándose de encima de su amiga.  
-"*sigh* Ya no importa, salgamos de aquí hace frio…"-se sobo sus brazos la pelirroja.  
-"Ten, p-puedes enfermarte…"-le dio su sudadera con capucha.  
-"Gracias…"-le sonrio Shino-"Ahora vamos…"-empezo a caminar. Izuku le siguio de atrás.

 **Con Bakugou**

El rubio estaba siendo arrastrado por la sombra de Fumikage a la fuerza, le habian tomado por sorpresa, el muchacho no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, sus manos estaba contraídas. Una vez que sintio que la sombra aflojo su agarre, el rubio lanzo una explosión por instinto.

-"Mi radio! Bakugou!? Que haces aquí?!"-pregunto confundida Ashido-"Donde esta Midoriya?!"-pregunto desesperada.  
-"Que mierda está pasando aquí!? Por qué rayos me atacaste Cerebro de paloma!?"-exigió respuestas furioso.  
-"Tal parece que tomamos al equivocado…"-dijo Fumikage, sintiéndose decepcionado consigo mismo.  
-"Oh no! No tengo con que comunicarme! Como le avisaremos a Yaoyorozu que todo se estropeo!?"-se empezó a arrancar los pelos Ashido.  
-"Explícame que rayos está pasando ojos de mapache!"-grito furioso el rubio.

 **Normal Pov**

-"Hay vienen! Todos! Ahora!"-indico Yaoyorozu, viendo dos figuras acercarse al claro del bosque.

Kouda cerro sus ojos y se concentró en llamar a una criatura en especial del bosque, Sero hizo una entrada de papel, Kyouka coloco un amplificador sobre Kaminari y preparo su bajo, Satou hizo igual que la pelivioleta y conecto un micrófono… todo estaba listo.

-"Que rayos es esto?"-pregunto al ver una entrada de papel entre dos árboles que daba al claro del bosque-"Esto nunca había estado aquí…"-indico.  
-"Escuchaste algo?"-se puso alerta de nuevo el peliverde-"Me pareció oír a alguien…"-se posiciono listo para atacar.

 _Creo que ya sé de qué se trata,_ escucho la voz de su amiga en su cabeza, _tus amigos tenían preparado algo… supongo que es esto_ le explico la pelirroja. _Es una pena que tengamos que ignorarlo…_ siguió hablando Shino.

-"Bueno… podríamos ver de qué se trata?"-pregunto no queriendo menospreciar el esfuerzo de sus amigos.

 _Seguro? Por mí no hay problema…_ sonrió divertida su amiga, parándose enfrente de la entrada de papel.

-"Si se esforzaron en esto… no me gustaría ignorarlo"-dijo un poco serio Izuku.

 _Bien… que esperamos entonces?_ Le sonrió antes de entrar al claro Shino, el peliverde le siguió con la misma actitud.

-"Vaya…"-dijo sorprendido el muchacho, viendo luciérnagas por todos lados, iluminando todo el claro y volando libremente de un lado a otro.

 _Es hermoso…_ le comento su amiga, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, Izuku por otro lado, empezó a oír la voz de Satou desde algún lado, también reconoció el bajo de Jirou junto a otros instrumentos que sonaban como en una grabación. Juntos se pudo escuchar una melodía… romántica?

 _Reconozco esa canción…_ dijo Shino, _solía escucharla cuando era pequeña..._ se explico, volteando para ver al peliverde que estaba enfrente suyo. Los dos se quedaron quietos mientras escuchaban la canción de fondo, las luciérnagas iluminaban los ojos de ambos, la pelirroja dejo salir una pequeña risa y dio un giro en su lugar, sorprendentemente, las luciérnagas parecían imitarla.

Izuku sintió su corazón acelerarse, esta vez, de una manera más natural y correcta, el muchacho no podía despegar su mirada de su amiga, la cual daba giros y giros jugando con las luciérnagas. Inconscientemente, el peliverde se fue acercando a la pelirroja, una vez enfrente de ella, Shino se detuvo y le miro con una sonrisa, claramente disfrutando del ambiente.

 _Izuku?_ Le llamo desde su mente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, su amigo la estaba viendo fijamente, la pelirroja noto como las luciérnagas empezaban a rodear a ambos en lo que parecía ser un tornado de luces, la música empezaba a volverse más viva. El ver como su amigo acercaba su rostro al suyo, la alarmo y sorprendió bastante, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, la muchacha se quedó quieta y miro a los ojos a Izuku.

Todo deseo de detener al peliverde se le olvido, Shino fue cerrando los ojos a medida que veía acercarse cada vez más a su amigo, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Faltando unos centímetros fue que su cuerpo se movió por si solo para devolverle el beso al peliverde, sin embargo…

-"S-señorita Mandalay! Midoriya! Q-que significa esto?!"-grito horrorizado y avergonzado Iida, llegando a la escena. Todas las luciérnagas se fueron…

Volviendo a la realidad, la pelirroja abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio cómo su amigo seguía acercándosele, _tendré que disculparme por esto…_ pensó. La muchacha le dio un fuerte cabezazo que mando contra el piso a Izuku, evitando que este logre besarla.

-"E-estábamos teniendo u-un duelo amistoso, a-algún problema?"-dijo nerviosa la pelirroja, esperando que Iida se crea el engaño.  
-"Ya veo, lamento haberla acusado de tal forma"-hizo una reverencia-"El profesor Aizawa me mando a avisar que ya era hora de volver"-informo.  
-"Entiendo *ehem* Iremos e-enseguida…"-ayudo a levantarse al peliverde.  
-"Bien, iré a buscar a los demás…"-se retiró Iida.

Shino dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio, _que desastre…_ pensó, esto era lo que pasaba por dejarse llevar por unos segundos, su mirada se posó en el peliverde que intentaba afirmarse.

-"Ni una palabra s-sobre esto esta b-bien?"-le ordeno a su amigo, mientras lo arrastraba de regreso al campamento.

Izuku no podía escucharla, los rápidos latidos de su corazón se lo impedían, el muchacho no sabía que había pasado con el… eso no era verdad. El peliverde sabía exactamente lo que le sucedió en ese momento que decidió besar a su amiga…

Se había enamorado.

 **Lamento la tardanza, este episodio está inspirado en la canción Kiss the girl de sebastian :v, se me salió el espíritu de Disney y decidí que esta sería una buena forma escribir la manera en la que izuku se enamore de Shino. Me divertí escribiendo esto, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea muy meloso :´v  
pdta: recién me di cuenta que Shino es pelirroja y no pelinegra…**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Que es lo que somos?

**Día tres: Que es lo que somos?**

A diferencia de la mañana de ayer, ningún sonido molesto le impidió descansar en paz a Shino, la pelirroja tenía la oportunidad de dormir cuanto le plazca sin represalias, sin embargo… no lo hizo. Levantándose fresca y viva, la muchacha se dirigió a las afueras de su dormitorio, donde se quedó viendo por un tiempo el lugar en el que Izuku había entrenado ayer.

Apoyándose en su puerta, Shino suspiro con pesadez…los eventos de anoche empezaron a reproducirse como película en su cabeza, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras recordaba con profundidad. Lo hermosa que estaba esa noche, el claro del bosque, las luciérnagas… todo fue perfecto, todo excepto por una cosa.

-"*sigh* Por qué..."-se golpeó el rostro irritada la muchacha.

La amistad que tenía con el peliverde era algo que no le había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo a Shino, tener a alguien con quien ser tú mismo y hablar de lo que sea sin el temor de que la otra persona sienta indiferencia, claro que ya tenía amigas así antes, pero si del lado masculino hablamos… Izuku era el primero.

Con lo que había intentado hacer su amigo el día de ayer, la pelirroja sabía que las cosas se pondrían raras entre ambos…

-"Es en parte mi culpa…"-dijo la muchacha, sobándose su rostro para intentar calmar un poco sus pensamientos.

Debió haberlo detenido en el mismísimo instante en el que vio las intenciones del peliverde, decirle que no era correcto y que no lo veía de esa forma… pero se dejó llevar por el ambiente y ahora sufría las consecuencias. No era como si Izuku le pareciera poco atractivo o feo para rechazarlo, pero es que simplemente no podía ser.

-"En que estabas pensando?!"-le pregunto a su amigo, aunque este ni siquiera se encuentre cerca.

Primero, la diferencia de edad era demasiado, alguien podría refutarle en este aspecto diciéndole que la edad es solo un número, sin embargo, Shino no era de las que creía de esa manera, Izuku aún estaba en preparatoria! Segundo, con la poca información que tenía al respecto, la muchacha estaba segura que Uraraka estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-"Parezco la villana…"-dijo cansada de seguir teniendo que analizar su actual situación.

Estaba más que alagada que alguien tan maravilloso y sobresaliente como él se sintiera de tal forma de alguien tan común como ella…

-"Si…"-bajo su mirada con tristeza.

No era la gran cosa ser un héroe estos días, por supuesto que eso no le importaba a la pelirroja antes, lo único que le importaba era ayudar a las personas y ser reconocida. Sus días de estrellato terminaron hace mucho tiempo… ahora su equipo ni siquiera estaba completo, _tal vez es hora del retiro…_ pensó la pelirroja.

-"*sigh* Esto es una tontería!"-grito perdiendo la paciencia la heroína, todo esto era por culpa de ese estúpido acontecimiento de ayer.

Digamos que en el remoto caso ella decida devolverle los sentimientos a Izuku, y algo surgiera entre ambos, que pasaría después? Acaso el peliverde se había puesto a pensar en eso? Las hormonas le estaban haciendo una mala jugada eso es todo, no era posible que su amigo sienta algo más allá que atracción…

-"No quiero ni pensarlo…"-dijo cansada de pensar tanto la pelirroja.

Shino no iba a perder la grandiosa amistad que tenía con el muchacho solo por un simple… accidente, a penas lo vea esta mañana le dirá todo lo que piensa al respecto y conociendo al peliverde, las cosas volverán a ser como antes entre ambos.

 **Tiempo después**

Nunca en su vida Shino se había sentido tan menospreciada y ignorada en su vida, la muchacha comenzaba a pensar que Izuku tenía un quirk secreto que le permitía desaparecer su presencia en cuestión de segundos. Cada vez que se topaba con el peliverde, ocurría una de dos.

O el tímido chico se iba en dirección contraria a una velocidad sobrehumana o simplemente empezaba a entablar una conversación "seria" y muy sonora con quien sea que este cerca suyo para evitarla. Algunas veces el pobre tenía que hablar con personas con las que no se juntaba a menudo, extrañando y asustando a sus compañeros, lamentablemente su plan no funciono cuando tuvo que hablar con Bakugou, el rubio le grito a todo pulmón que si le seguía hablando lo mataría o peor.

El ver como su amigo se esforzaba por evitarla había creado un aura gris en Shino, cuando Izuku le hacía compañía, las duras horas de trabajo se volvían en más un pasatiempo con alguien como él, en su ausencia por otro lado, la pelirroja tenía que realizar todas sus responsabilidades como antes… aburrida.

-"Te ves triste!"-le hablo Tiger alado suyo, el cual lavaba platos tranquilamente-"Te gustaría hablar de algo?"-le ofreció.

Aunque Izuku no este con ella, Shino aún tenía compañía, no era el peliverde pero eran compañeros de trabajo, apreciaba la preocupación que Tiger sentía por ella. Ahora la verdadera pregunta estaba en si contarle o no sobre lo ocurrido ayer por la noche al hombre, corría el riesgo de ser criticada o insultada… pero como están las cosas ahora, dudaba que las cosas se pondrían peor.

-"Un amigo intento besarme anoche…"-revelo sin dar sospechas de quien fue.  
-"Vaya! Es romance de lo que hablamos!"-se llevó sus manos a su cintura el gran hombre.  
-"…y le termine dando un cabezazo…"-termino su oración con pena la pelirroja.  
-"Oh…"-se rasco su barbilla pensativo-"Supongo que las cosas no terminaron bien para ninguno…"-dedujo.  
-"Tu qué crees?"-respondió un poco brusca, todo lo negativo empezaba a afectar su humor.  
-"Hmmm…"-cerro sus para pensar, a Tiger pareció no importarle la manera en la que le respondió-"Siempre es bueno hablar antes que-"  
-"Me está ignorando"-le interrumpió de inmediato-"*sigh*Intente acercármele pero en verdad que es muy difícil"-confeso.  
-"Pues si el no busca solucionar las cosas deberías dejar de considerarlo un amigo"-contesto firme su compañero.

Una respuesta que tenía sentido, porque ella tenía que ser la que lo esté buscando cuando fue el quien tuvo la idea de arruinar su amistad intentando besarla? No era justo que tenga que pasar por esto mientras el causante de todo este desastre la ignoraba inmaduramente.

-"Tienes razón…"-dijo la pelirroja-"…se está comportando como un niño!"-su tono era molesto.  
-"Si bueno… es bastante inmaduro de su parte…"-noto como su líder se levantaba de golpe y con el ceño fruncido-"Cambiando de tema…"-intento salir de la conversación.  
-"Sigue siendo solo un mocoso! Por qué debería juntarme con alguien como él?!"-golpeo la mesa molesta.  
-"Ah yo…"-se sintió intimidado por la energía molesta que emanaba la pelirroja-"Fue solo mi forma de ver las-"  
-"Como pude creer que alguien de su edad siquiera pensaría en hablarme?!"-siguió con sus especulaciones-"Ahora si me va a escuchar…"-susurro con malicia.  
-"De su edad?"-repitió un poco confundido por las palabras de su gefa-"A que se refería con eso?"-se quedó pensando Tiger.

Con pasos sonoros la pelirroja salió de la cocina, dejando a su compañero solo con todos esos platos sucios…

 **Con Shino**

 _Seguro que lo fingió todo…_ dijo mentalmente la muchacha, _…apuesto a que detrás de esa fingida inocencia es en verdad un mujeriego…_ la heroína pensaba miles de fachadas que el peliverde tenia o había usado para acercársele. Izuku podría ser valiente y un gran héroe, sin embargo, el que este sea en verdad un aprovechador le sacaba de quicio.

-"Ahí estas…"-encontró a su _amigo_ hablando con Uraraka y Iida en una de las mesas del comedor.

La imaginación de la pelirroja empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, pensando en escenarios en los que el peliverde le rompía el corazón a la castaña o en los que esta salía corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos. _Por supuesto que no puede haber alguien tan altruista…_ pensó la mujer, sintiéndose aún más tonta por creer que alguien así existiera.

-"Tía?"-le llamo un confundido Kota alado suyo-"Que estás haciendo?"-pregunto.

El grito de Shino se escuchó por todo el comedor, llamando la atención de cierto peliverde que se quedó viendo con sospecha la columna enfrente de él, restándole importancia, el muchacho regreso a su conversación con sus dos amigos. La pelirroja logro esconderse tras la enorme columna junto a su sobrino justo a tiempo.

-"*sigh* Pasa algo Kota?"-pregunto en un susurro.  
-"Yo estoy bien, tu por otro lado…"-hizo un semblante de confusión-"…está todo bien?"-le llamo.  
-"Que? Si si todo está bien…"-contesto distraída por su resentimiento al peliverde.  
-"Que hay entre Midoriya y tú?"-pregunto sin escrúpulos Kota.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, porque Kota le preguntaría algo como eso? Es que acaso la interacción que Izuku y ella tenían era algo notorio? Su relación se veía… mal?

-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto genuinamente curiosa la pelirroja-"Solo somos…"-imágenes del atentado del peliverde pasaron por su mente.  
-"Son?"-le presiono su sobrino.

Ya ni siquiera ella sabía que es lo que eran, de simple admiración pasaron a ser amigos, luego sobrepasaron esa barrera de amabilidad para sentirse más íntimos con el otro, pudiendo hablar y ser como les plazca estando con el otro… tal vez hubieran pasado a ser aún más cercanos si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido nada de anoche.

-"Midoriya no ha parado de preguntarme sobre ti y tus gustos…"-confeso Kota-"…están saliendo o algo así?"-pregunto inocente.

Por alguna razón, Shino recordó la hermosa escena en la que ambos se encontraban rodeados de luciérnagas… su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate.

-"N-no! Por supuesto que no! Kota…! Si sabes que él es mucho menor que yo verdad?"-intento regañarle pero la vergüenza por la que está pasando era mucha.  
-"Solo decía…"-se rasco la nuca sintiéndose un poco mal.  
-"*sigh* Esta bien… estoy un poco alterada eso es todo…"-recordó que debería estar enojada con el peliverde.  
-"Ok… espero que te mejores, nos vemos tia"-se despidió el infante.

Esa pequeña conversación le había hecho reflexionar, si Kota sigue el camino que está tomando, ella sabe que algún día se volverá un gran héroe, y todo gracias al peliverde al que tanto estaba criticando. Tal vez el ignorarla no era la mejor de las decisiones que tomo su amigo, y quizá Tiger tenga razón diciendo que el muchacho ya no buscaba una manera de arreglar las cosas entre ellos… aun así…

Shino no estaba en el derecho de pensar tan bajamente del muchacho, el salvo su vida y la de su sobrino, probablemente la de muchos más cuando venció a Muscular por sí solo. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer…

-"S-shino?"-le llamo el causante de todo su estrés de hoy.  
-"H-hola! Como va todo…"-intento no sonar nerviosa la pelirroja, _hoy es el día de intentar matarme de un infarto o qué?_  
-"Q-quisiera hablar contigo si n-no estas ocupada…"-se le acerco con el rostro enrojecido el peliverde.  
-"Claro! De q-que quieres hablar?"-pregunto un poco incomoda.

Los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella, si es que Izuku estaba a punto de hacer lo que ella creía que haría… la pena y culpa la perseguirían de por vida. El tener que rechazar a alguien era difícil no solo para el que se declaraba, y Shino no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, no después de lo bien que lo había pasado antes.

-"Podríamos ir a un lugar más p-privado?"-dijo intentando no hacer contacto visual el muchacho.  
-"C-claro!"-siguió con su fachada la heroína, _esto está empeorando cada vez más…_ pensó la pelirroja.

El peliverde le tomo de la mano temblorosamente y la llevo como una niña al lugar al que ambos habían ido a charlar el día de ayer por la tarde, mientras que Izuku botaba vapor de su cabeza, Shino se preparaba mentalmente para rechazar de la manera más sutil a su amigo. Una vez llegaron a la colina, ambos tragaron saliva con fuerza en un intento de calmar sus nervios.

Sentándose muy lejos del otro, el par se puso a mirar el atardecer en silencio…

-"Lamento h-haberte estado e-evitando todo el día…"-fue el primero en hablar el muchacho-"…no fue mi i-intención hacerte sentir m-mal…"-pena en su voz.

La pelirroja sonrió por las palabras de su amigo, nunca debió dudar de él, Izuku era una buena persona, de eso no había duda.

-"Esta bien… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ok?"-le dio un suave golpe en su hombro-"No se siente bien ser ignorada"-acorto la distancia que los separaba.  
-"Seguro que no…"-se sobo su hombro golpeado el peliverde-"Shino y-yo… acerca de lo de anoche…"-tartamudeo.

Sintiéndose mas en paz consigo mismo, la heroína paso su brazo por el cuello del muchacho atrayéndola a ella para juntar sus cabezas en un abrazo amistoso.

-"No te preocupes por eso! Yo también tuve tu edad sabes?"-dijo animada la pelirroja-"Entiendo lo de las hormonas y todo eso"-explico.  
-"A-ah… ya v-veo… no hay p-problema entonces?"-hablo totalmente rojo el peliverde, su corazón a mil por hora.  
-"Ninguno!"-lo atrajo más para revolver su cabello, Izuku dejo salir un sonido de molestia, cosa que le pareció gracioso.  
-"Por f-favor deja de h-hacer eso…"-se quejó el muchacho, arreglándose su cabello apenado.  
-"Lo siento, las reacciones que hace son muy divertidas hehe…"-rio divertida la heroína.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño respingo al sentir su mano posarse sobre la de su amigo, la ya familiar calidez que Shino sentía cuando estaba con Izuku se hizo presente. Ya habían aclarado las cosas no? No debería haber problema con este pequeño incidente de manos… después de todo, a la muchacha le gustaba sentir esa calidez dentro de sí…

Izuku por otro lado, el sentir como la delicada mano de su amiga se posaba encima de la de el… le estaba a punto de provocar un infarto. Las acciones de la pelirroja no tenían relevancia con lo que había dicho antes, podría haber una posibilidad de que ella… haya mentido? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta a esa incógnita, el peliverde quería aprovechar esta supuesta mentira y ser egoísta por una vez.

-"Es u-una hermosa escena n-no?"-dijo a la vez que acomodaba su mano para que esta se entrelace con la de su amiga-"El a-atardecer digo…"-intento no sonar nervioso.

Por más insignificante que sea el acto, Shino no pude evitar el subidón de color en su rostro, tampoco el que sus latidos se aceleren un poco, una vez más, por dejarse llevar, su amigo había malentendido las cosas… sin embargo… porque simplemente la pelirroja no le ponía un alto? Podría ser el hecho de que la calidez en su interior se propago por todo su cuerpo? Haciéndola sentir cómoda y por alguna razón… feliz.

-"No tanto como la de ayer…"-hablo a pesar de lo que ocurría en su interior la muchacha-"…quieres saber algo Izuku?"-hablo sin pensar.  
-"Q-que cosa?"-pregunto totalmente nervioso el peliverde, al parecer su amiga no rechazo el que sus manos se unieran.  
-"Si tu amigo no hubiera aparecido…"- _que estás diciendo…_ se gritó internamente-"…probablemente hubiera terminado besándote!"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa.

Si antes Izuku pensaba que tenía sentimientos románticos por su amiga, ahora estaba más que seguro que esta mujer se había robado su corazón. La forma en la que se lo dijo junto a esa hermosa sonrisa era demasiado, ni siquiera el frio Todoroki hubiera aguantado.

-"En s-serio?"-pregunto rascándose la mejilla avergonzado, pero aliviado internamente sabiendo que sus sentimientos ahora eran más claros.  
-"Por supuesto que no t-tonto!"-rio divertida Shino, empujándolo con su cuerpo un poco-"Aunque si quieres puedo hacer una excepción ahora…"-siguió bromeando.

Aunque la pelirroja pareciera que estuviera jugando, la verdad era que lo que dijo era medio cierto… el recuerdo de ella aceptando el beso de su amigo en los últimos segundos era algo que le provocaba todo tipo de emociones raras, casi al punto de aterrarla. Pero por lo menos podría usar esa anécdota para bromear con su amigo.

-"P-por favor no b-bromees de esa f-forma…"-pidió con su rostro hirviendo el peliverde.  
-"Izuku…"-le llamo la muchacha con voz un poco más seria pero aun alegre.  
-"Si?"-contesto de la misma manera, notando el cambio de voz.  
-"Encuentra a esa persona especial lo más rápido que puedas…"-hablo suavemente la pelirroja, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerrando sus ojos.

Nuevamente sus palabras contradecían sus acciones, Izuku ya no sabía si esta era una forma de decirle que ella también estaba interesada en el o solo era un consejo entre amigos… lo que sea que fuera, el peliverde aprovecharía estos momentos, sin intenciones de querer iniciar algo con ella, no… solo disfrutando estar a su lado cualquiera fuera su relación.

-"Ya la encontré…"-dijo en un susurro el muchacho, notando como su amiga había quedado dormida.

 **Tiempo después**

Despertando por segunda vez ese mismo día, Shino se levantó de su cama con pesadez, la heroína noto que ya era de noche, _supongo que me quede dormida…_ recordó su conversación en la colina con Izuku. Ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos, Shino se sintió mas aliviada de ya no cargar con el peso de antes.

-"Es bastante tarde…"-dijo viendo en su celular la hora, ya casi eran las nueve de la noche.

La pelirroja decidió llamar a Tiger para preguntarle si este le había cubierto en su quehacer de preparar la cena, hacía mucho frio así que decidió no salir de su cama. Esto era una clara excusa para seguir durmiendo claro está.

-"Hola? Tiger?"-pregunto la mujer-"Lamento no haberte ayudado en la cena…"-se disculpó un poco apenada.  
-"No hay problema Jefa! Tu eres la que más trabaja en el campamento así que está bien si quieres descansar de vez en cuando!"-dijo alentador su compañero.  
-"Gracias… mañana yo hare sola el desayuno puedes dormir tranquilo hoy"-le informo tomando responsabilidad por su falta.  
-"No creo que eso sea posible…"-contesto el hombre sonando un poco más animado.  
-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.  
-"Ese chico Midoriya!"-dijo con una sonrisa desde el otro lado-"Se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina cada vez que sea posible!"-le informo.

 _Por qué no me sorprende…_ suspiro con una sonrisa, no solo la traía a su propia habitación y la dejaba bien abrigada en su cama, sino que también se volvía voluntario para ayudarla… _solamente Izuku…_ pensó.

-"Adivinare… también cubrió mi puesto en la cocina esta noche no es así?"-pregunto sarcástica la muchacha.  
-"Así es! El chico estaba motivado y dijo que para él estaba bien con tal de dejarte descansar un tiempo! Es muy considerado! Hahaha!"-rio sintiéndose orgulloso.

 _Sí que lo es…_ dijo mentalmente, imágenes del peliverde empezaron a aparecer en su mente, sin embargo, sus recuerdos ahora eran más enfocados en los momentos especiales que ella tuvo con el peliverde. Los abrazos que se dieron, sus manos unidas y… lo cerca que estuvieron de juntar sus labios…

-"Mandalay?"-le llamo su compañero, el cual le había estado llamando repetidas veces.  
-"Ah! Lo siento… me desconcentre…"-se disculpó avergonzada la pelirroja, los pensamientos aun frescos en su mente.  
-"Te decía que si estaba bien dejarlo ayudar, digo… tu eres la que toma las decisiones"-explico Tiger.  
-"Si si, yo h-hablare con el después…"-contesto sintiendo bastante calor de repente.  
-"Bien, buenas noches!"-colgó después.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza para quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Shino suspiro por lo pesado y extraño que era tener que pensar de esa manera de su amigo, _mejor vuelvo a dormir…_ se acomodó en sus sabanas la heroína, poco después sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse por instinto, a ella le gustaba dormir después de todo.

*Buzz Buzz*

-"Ugh… ahora qué?"-se quejó la pelirroja, nadie se metía con sus horas de dormir, aparte… quien rayos le hablaba a estas horas?

 _H-hola? Shino? E-este es tu numero c-cierto?_ , leyó en un mensaje la pelirroja, la muchacha no pudo evitar reír de lo divertido que era su amigo, _en serio… como diablos uno puede ser así de tímido cuando habla por mensajes de texto?_ Se preguntó entre risas.

 _Si es mi número Izuku... sucede algo?_ Pregunto con ayuda de su quirk la heroína, olvidando su mal humor acerca de que alguien le moleste cuando duerme. _Ah n-no! No pasa n-nada solo escribía p-para saber cómo estabas…_ leyó la pelirroja, el hecho de que su amigo se preocupara por ella le provoco esa calidez nuevamente.

 _Estoy bien gracias…_ le hablo telepáticamente, _también quería agradecerte por cubrir mi puesto al preparar la cena y… por no dejarme morir congelada dejándome en la colina!_ Sus risas no se hicieron esperar, en verdad que le gustaba pasar el tiempo con el peliverde…

 _Ah… no h-hay problema! Aunque l-lamento haber entrado a t-tu habitación sin tu consentimiento…_ siguió leyendo Shino, esa parte si le incomodo un poco, el que Izuku haya visto su habitación pudo haber sido peligroso, no porque esta temiera que él le robara ropa interior como alguna clase de pervertido, sino que por cosas del tiempo, la heroína no tenía tiempo para ordenarlo muy a menudo.

 _Está bien… eres más que bienvenido aquí…_ le dijo juguetona la pelirroja, aunque no pudiera verlo, la muchacha sabía que su amigo debía estar como un tomate ahora mismo. _Pero avisa con anticipación para poder preparar el ambiente…_ siguió bromeando.

 _Ok…_ fue lo único que respondió Izuku, no sabiendo que contestar ante tales insinuaciones, por parte de su amiga, Shino estaba pataleando al leer ese único mensaje, comprobando que efectivamente… su amigo había sido avergonzado por sus bromas.

 _Ya voy a dormir… gracias por preocuparte Izuku… hablamos mañana ok?_ Se despidió lista para irse a descansar. _U-una cosa más!_ Le escribió al instante que escucho su voz en su cabeza, _mañana uhm… t-te gustaría salir c-conmigo?_ Leyó sorprendida y alarmada la pelirroja, algo dentro de sí le decía que no aceptara, que no era correcto y que lo único que estaba haciendo era arruinar lo que habían solucionado antes… sin embargo.

 _Es que no hacemos eso todos los días? Hahaha…_ contesto tomando el mensaje de su amigo desde otro punto de vista. _S-supongo…_ le respondió rápidamente Izuku, _Es eso un s-si?_ Cuestiono, _Claro! Después de la cena estoy libre…_ le dijo telepáticamente, _nos vemos mañana entonces!_ Se despidió de una vez la pelirroja.

En la habitación de los chicos, el rostro del peliverde se ilumino como nunca antes, y sin poder contenerse, dio un salto de felicidad despertando a muchos de sus compañeros que ya estaban descansando.

-"Cierra la puta boca Deku! No me hagas levantarme y dejarte dormido yo mismo!"-le grito furioso Bakugou.  
-"L-lo siento!"-se disculpó rápidamente con todos.

Mañana Izuku podría saber de una vez por todas… si Shino sentía algo más que solo amistad por el…

 **Se me complicaron las cosa y me tarde mucho en escribir este episodio, todo culpa mía. Actualizare "Entre genios" muy pronto, en esa historia ya tengo planeado todo y mucho más. Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove**


	5. Por fin

**Dia 4: Por fin**

Era oficial, las mañanas de Shino Sosaki habían dejado de ser normales, o le despertaban más temprano que de costumbre o ella misma terminaba preguntándose donde rayos estaba su despertador peliverde. Esta ocasión era diferente a las anteriores, cuando se supone que ella debía haberse despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno de los futuros héroes, uno de esos aspirantes ya se le había adelantado y llevado su platillo a su propia cama.

-"Tiger y yo preparamos el desayuno no tienes que preocuparte…"-leyó la pelirroja en el papel alado de la deliciosa comida.

Cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había preparado el desayuno? Recuerdos de su niñez empezaron a reproducirse en su mente, el no que alguien cuidara y se preocupara por ti… la sensación de protección y calidez que los padres emanaban…

La pelirroja tomo la bandeja aun en su cama y contemplo por unos segundos lo bien que se veía todo, el aroma inundo sus fosas nasales provocándole un respingo en todo su cuerpo, sin esperar ni un segundo más, Shino le dio una probada. El sabor explotaba en su boca, una vez más, la heroína fue llevabada a la mesa de sus años de infante, se podía ver a ella misma cuando aún era una niña inocente, devorando con esmero los platillos de su madre…

Shino reconoció de inmediato el ingrediente principal que había usado Izuku, y a pesar de que sus mejillas estuvieran pintadas de rojo y que su pecho se sienta cálido, una mirada de tristeza se formó en su rostro…

-"*sigh* Esto se está saliendo de control…"-se dijo a sí misma la muchacha, sobándose su rostro en un intento de calmar su malestar.

Tomándose unos segundos para calmarse, la pelirroja dudo en usar su quirk para agradecerle a su amigo, por alguna razón… Shino sentía nervios de hablar con el… tal vez era el hecho de que su corazón se aceleraba y su interior se calentaba cuando él se ponía cerca… o tal vez era miedo.

Miedo a perderlo, a que desaparezca de su vida y se olvide de ella, tal como había pasado en los campamentos pasados… aunque la verdadera razón no era ninguno de esas cosas. Ella sentía miedo de que cuando el peliverde obtenga el coraje de hacerle esa pregunta que muchas chicas pagarían por escuchar… ella tenga que dar un rotundo no…

Ella no quería ser la causante de un final en su amistad, en tan poco tiempo ambos habían aprendido tanto del otro… parecía irreal y muy perfecto. Todo lo bueno no dura por siempre, sin embargo, mientras que ella tenga las armas y la voluntad, Shino se aseguraría que Izuku no se aparte de su vida por un simple enamoramiento del que ella estaba segura, era solo pasajero.

-"No dejare que pase…"-dijo bajándose de su cama la pelirroja, determinación en sus ojos.

A penas vea al peliverde lo primero que le diría era unos minutos de su tiempo a solas para poder explicarle su situación y hacerle entender de la forma más delicada posible que ella… _si sentía algo por el…_

-"Espera que?"

 **Momentos después**

Las cosas estaban yendo de maravilla hasta ahora para el joven peliverde, con el poco tiempo que tuvo ayer por la noche, Izuku logro organizar un listado de todo lo que debía hacer este día, con el fin de poder pasar una cita inolvidable con cierta pelirroja. Empezando con el factor desayuno, que era algo que en lo que el muchacho había puesto bastante esmero en realizar, por supuesto que para que Shino lo disfrute sin ninguna preocupación, Izuku tuvo que reemplazarla en la cocina.

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, lavando platos… radiante y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, incluso si es que uno se fijaba bien en el muchacho, una podía notar un leve movimiento que este hacía de lado a lado, como si este estuviera bailando. _Me pregunto si le habrá gustado?_ Decía mentalmente el peliverde, secando y ordenando los servicios como si del oficio más placentero del mundo se tratara.

Los jóvenes que entraban para dejar sus servicios se sorprendían por la actitud de Izuku, era raro ver a su compañero feliz y contento por algo que no sea o tenga que ver con héroes. Las reacciones fueron variadas y muy peculiares en cada uno de los miembros de la clase A, Todoroki le pregunto si este se encontraba enfermo, Bakugou casi destruye su plato contra la cabeza del pobre y por ultimo Ashido la que siempre coqueteaba con el termino más avergonzada que nunca al recibir un abrazo que la levanto de los suelos y la hizo girar varias veces…

-"Deku?"-le llamo una recién llegada Uraraka-"Hehe te ves… bastante contento"-dijo contagiándose un poco de su buen humor.  
-"Lo estoy! Gracias Uraraka!"-le respondió mirándole con una sonrisa que le dio un vuelco al corazón de la castaña.  
-"Necesitas a-ayuda? Son muchos platos…"-pregunto un poco nerviosa la muchacha.  
-"Claro! No me vendría mal algo de apoyo hahaha"-siguió contento el peliverde.

Tal vez el plan para declararse a su amigo en el bosque haya fracasado… pero Uraraka aún no se había dado por vencido del todo.

 **Con Shino**

Luego de disculparse con Tiger acerca de su falta en la mañana y de saludar brevemente a Kota, la heroína empezó a buscar por todos lados a su amigo, los nervios provocaban que su corazón palpitara… _si eso debe ser…_ se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Mientras más rápido lo encuentre más tiempo tendrán para solucionar las cosas si es que surge una pequeña discusión.

En el camino a la cocina donde la pelirroja pensaba estaría Izuku, Shino se topó con Ashido la cual tenía el rostro de color lila y parecía bastante nerviosa, aunque no la conociera, incluso para ella le fue extraño verla de esa forma. Quitando eso de lado, una melodía conocida que venía de la cocina le llamo la atención a la pelirroja. Acercándose sin hacer mucho ruido, Shino se asomó por una de las ventanas que tenía la gran puerta, y entonces sus sentimientos cambiaron…

-"Nunca pensé que lavar los platos sería tan divertido haha"-rio alegre Uraraka, bailando mientras secaba junto al peliverde.  
-"Solo lo es cuando tienes compañía"-comento de igual forma Izuku, tarareando la letra de la canción de la radio.

La sonrisa que tenía su amigo era por lejos… la más hermosa que había visto Shino hasta ahora, se veía tan natural y feliz, ella la catalogaría como perfecta. Debería estar contenta de que Izuku la esté pasando bien con su amiga, Uraraka no parecía ser una mala chica, desde el momento que la vio ella supo la manera en la que la castaña ponía más atención a lo que el peliverde hacia y decía, eso demostraba lo importante que el muchacho debe ser para ella.

Y aun así… porque su corazón se sentía apagado y con resentimiento? Incluso llego a sentir un punzante dolor en su pecho por unos segundos, podía ser que le molestaba que su amigo este realizando lo mismo que ambos habían disfrutado antes? O tal vez que esa radiante sonrisa sea para Uraraka y no para ella?

Para suerte de la pelirroja, una persona le sacaría de su trance…

-"Tia?"-le llamo por detrás Kota-"Te pasa algo?"-pregunto confundido el pelinegro, el pequeño llego a escuchar murmullos cuando se acercó lo suficiente.  
-"Ah uhm…"-pensó en lo que debía de decir la heroína-"Estoy b-bien! Solo estaba… ah…"-se quedó en blanco.  
-"Estabas espiando?"-cuestiono Kota. Casi sonando más como una afirmación.

Shino solo pudo tartamudear y sonreír, los nervios y la pena de ser descubierta por su sobrino le daba una mala imagen como adulta y apoderada del infante. Tenía que pensar en alguna solución o excusa para Kota no piense mal de ella…

-"Uraraka y Izuku se ven bien juntos no crees?"-comento calmado su sobrino, poniéndose de puntas para ver por la ventana.  
-"Tu c-crees?"-respondió un poco sorprendida por lo que dijo el muchacho.  
-"No sé mucho acerca del tema pero…"-volteo a verle Kota-"…me parece que a Uraraka le gusta Izuku"-dijo sin escrúpulos.

 _Por supuesto que le gusta…_ dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, y no era solo un enamoramiento causado por hormonas o atracción, Shino estaba segura que lo que la castaña sentía por Izuku iba más allá de eso. Como amiga del peliverde ella debería sentirse contenta de que alguien como Uraraka esté interesada en el… y no ponerse celosa por cosas tan ridículas como compartir un momento de diversión…

Es que acaso ella misma no había sido la que se propuso como meta esta mañana que terminaría con esta farsa de atracción que se formó entre Izuku y ella? Debía hacer honor a su palabra…

-"*sigh* Oye Kota?"-le vio con una sonrisa la pelirroja-"Quieres ir a entrenar un poco?"-le pregunto animada.  
-"Claro"-sonrió levemente el muchacho.

Una forma de alejarse de sus problemas sentimentales y pasar tiempo con su familia. Tenía que ser responsable y aburrida como antes, era parte de madurar y junto con eso… tendría que poner su amistad con el peliverde a segundo plano, no podía creer lo dramática que se había puesto por algo como esto, Shino tenía que pisar tierra y enfrentar la realidad, alguien la necesitaba ahora mismo y era Kota… y aquí ella pensando y hablando de amor… patético.

La heroína Mandalay líder de las pussycats estaba de vuelta.

 **Tiempo después**

Izuku tenía que ser honesto, pasar tiempo a solas con Uraraka era increíble, aunque más bien había que preguntarse, quien no disfrutaría de la compañía de la castaña? La muchacha era amigable, tierna, linda…

-"Haha… eso fue raro…"-se rasco la nuca avergonzado el peliverde, su ultimo pensamiento fue algo extraño…

Nunca antes el muchacho había visto a su amiga castaña más allá de algo amistoso, Ochako era muy importante para él y ahora que lo pensaba bien… le causaba curiosidad si lo que el sentía por la muchacha era algo más que amistad. Claro ambos eran muy cercanos y confiaban plenamente en el otro, su relación era un poco más profunda que solo buenos amigos, en pocas palabras, Ochako era igual de cercana que Shino…

-"*sigh* Donde esta ella?"-se preguntó el peliverde, paseándose por todo el campamento en busca de la pelirroja.

Tras terminar en la cocina, Izuku se decidió por buscar el mismo a la mujer que tantos sentimientos le despertaba, pasando por su propia habitación hasta dando una visita al lobby de los profesores, donde un Aizawa modo oruga le regaño por interrumpir su siesta.

A medio camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, el cual era el último lugar que tenía que revisar el muchacho, Izuku recordó algo muy importante que tenía que hacer antes de su cita con la pelirroja… y cierto rubio eléctrico estaba envuelto en ello…

 **Mientras tanto…**

-"*cough* Necesito a-agua…"-pedía exhausto Kota, su rostro y mayoría de su cuerpo parecía esquelético y gris.  
-"Ni siquiera llevamos una hora Kota, levántate y inténtalo de nuevo"-le dijo con una sonrisa confiada la pelirroja.  
-"A-aquí voy!"-grito cargando contra su tía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el muchacho.

Poniéndose en posición de lucha, Shino se preparó para cualquier movimiento o ataque que su sobrino le lance, hace tiempo que no sentía un poco de adrenalina en su vida, normalmente ella tenía una rutina de entrenamiento, pero con la llegada de U.A la heroína tuvo que olvidarse por completo de sus ejercicios y concentrarse en los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes.

-"Muy lento!"-le dijo al pobre muchacho antes de esquivar un débil chorro de agua directo a su rostro.

Vasto el tomarle de la muñeca y quitarle el equilibrio para vencer a Kota, aunque su sobrino tenga un poderoso quirk como es el crear agua, el novato aun necesitaba aprender a defenderse sin el uso de este, era vital que un héroe sepa desenvolverse sin su quirk. _Tal como lo hacía Izuku…_

-"*sigh* Eso fue algo intenso hehe…"-rio sintiéndose llena de energía-"Kota?"-le llamo esperando que este le conteste.

El pobre muchacho se encontraba inconsciente y totalmente pálido en el suelo, _creo que me pase un poco_ pensó la pelirroja, tal vez no debió tomarse en serio el pequeño duelo amistoso que tuvieron aunque Kota tenía parte de culpa al pedirle que vaya con todo lo que tenga.

Rociando un poco de agua en el cuerpo de su sobrino, Shino se tranquilizó al notar como el cuerpo de Kota volvía a la normalidad, al parecer no importa si este no tomaba el agua vía oral, este podía regenerarse con tal de que una parte de su cuerpo toque algo líquido.

-"Señorita M-mandalay?"-dijo una nueva voz por detrás suyo.

Volteando a ver de quien se trataba, Shino se encontró con el rostro más angelical en todo el campamento, sin embargo, Uraraka era una de las últimas personas que la pelirroja quería ver en estos momentos…

-"Hola, vienes a hacer algo de ejercicio? Si es así no te preocupes por molestarte, ya terminamos aquí así que…"-se empezó a ir junto a Kota.  
-"No me molesta en lo absoluto"-contesto con una sonrisa la castaña, su actitud serena y pasiva-"Es más… quería pedirle un favor si es posible…"-le informo.

De todos los favores que alguien le había pedido, este era por lejos el más descabellado que Shino había escuchado hasta ahora…

 **Con Izuku**

-"Déjame ver si entendí…"-se tomó unos segundos para analizar todo Kaminari-"Tienes una cita?"-movió sus manos como ademan.  
-"S-si…"-respondió avergonzado el peliverde.  
-"Con la ardiente supervisora del campamento…"-continuo el rubio, su tono de voz era estresado.  
-"Uh… yo n-no… b-bueno…"-balbuceo el muchacho, los recuerdos de su amiga en traje de baño le impidió responder a la ligera.  
-"Y me estas pidiendo consejos a mí?"-termino de hablar Kaminari, su rostro parecía indignado y sorprendido.

Izuku solo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de que todo lo que decía era la verdad…

-"*sigh* Amigo déjame decirte que el odio que siento por ti supera cualquier descarga eléctrica que mi cerebro a tenido…"-comento con una sonrisa el rubio.  
-"E-es… es eso un n-no?"-cuestiono confundido Izuku.  
-"Na… tranquilo amigo solo pregunta y yo contestare!"-levanto su puño animado Kaminari-"Aunque debes saber que a pesar de que Kyouka y yo llevamos un tiempo… las citas que tuve con ella no fueron ehm… las m-mejores...hehe"-rio.

Luego de escuchar algunas malas experiencias que Kaminari tuvo en sus citas junto a Jirou, las cuales en su mayoría terminaban o con una pelivioleta rostizada y estática o con rubio con los oídos y ojos sangrando, Izuku logro colectar la información que necesitaba. Kaminari no le había aconsejado nada aun cuando Izuku le detuvo en medio de su historia para agradecerle por toda la ayuda que le había brindado.

-"Pero aun n-no te aconsejo nada…"-dijo despacio el rubio, viendo como su compañero se dirigía a toda velocidad a otra parte.

Tal vez no le haya aconsejado nada, sin embargo, Izuku ahora sabía lo que este NO debería hacer en una cita… y eso era de bastante ayuda!

 **Con Shino**

El recelo que la pelirroja sentía por Uraraka aumentaba conforme el duelo amistoso que tenían avanzaba, con un quirk que la hace ligera y con la técnica y decente fuerza que tiene, la castaña podía llegar a rivalizar contra una profesional con años de experiencia como era Shino. Era tan frustrante…

-"Eres bastante b-buena…"-dijo entre jadeos la heroína, no había mucho que podía hacer con su quirk más que intentar confundirla con palabras.  
-"Usted también Mandalay"-contesto con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

Shino estaba aprovechando el tiempo que la castaña le estaba dando para recuperarse, a la muchacha le tomaría un tiempo el acercársele e intentar tocarla, con un roce bastaba para que Uraraka se corone vencedora. La pelirroja a diferencia de la aspirante a héroe, esta estaba notablemente cansada a diferencia de la castaña, eran en estos momentos que la heroína maldecía el no haber entrenado por unos días…

-"Que está pasando aquí?"-pregunto un recién llegado Izuku, su rostro no podría estar más confundido.  
-"Ah! Izuku!"-le llamo alado suyo Kota, el cual observaba el duelo sentado en una roca.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar y viendo que ninguna de sus dos amigas le prestaba atencion, el peliverde se dirigió a donde estaba su pequeño amigo el cual se veía bastante maltratado.

-"Te importaría explicarme lo que sucede?"-pregunto una vez alado del pequeño Izuku.  
-"Parece que es un duelo amistoso, cuando desperté ya estaban así"-se explicó Kota.  
-"Ah… entiendo"-contesto un poco más calmado el peliverde, su rostro aun reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

Ver como su mejor amiga y su futura cita luchaban era algo que Izuku hubiera preferido no ver. Aunque el duelo sea fabuloso y una parte del peliverde se muera de ganas por empezar a escribir de las dos en su libreta… el muchacho podía sentir una tensión entre ambas, como algún tipo de rivalidad o resentimiento…

Izuku logro darse cuenta de esto por la vez en la que Kacchan lo cito para un duelo a media noche hace ya dos años, este sentimiento era bueno entre viejos rivales, pero entre Shino y Uraraka? Dos personas que casi nunca habían hablado o si quiera visto en su vida? Algo no estaba bien…

La manera en la que la pelirroja esquivaba e intentaba contraatacar era más forzada y dura que la forma en la Uraraka atacaba, la cual era más táctica y serena, era como si… _como si estuviera enojada…_ Shino se veía exactamente como Todoroki se veía en el festival deportivo de primer año. Izuku no podía soportar verla así…

-"Creo que deberían parar…."-susurro el peliverde, a penas Kota lo alcanzo a oír.

Shino seguía esquivando con dificultad, sus movimientos eran más lentos e incluso se quedaba parada sin hacer nada por unos segundos, Uraraka la tenía contra la espada y la pared.

-"Esperen"-dijo más fuerte Izuku, su voz fue clara pero ninguna se detuvo.

La pelirroja cayó desplomada cuando intento hacer una pirueta de manos, sus brazos ya no daban para más. Uraraka se acercaba y Shino estaba intentando levantarse con lo poco que tenia de fuerza.

-"Alto!"-grito ahora más fuerte el muchacho, la presión de su quirk se podía sentir…  
-"D-deku?"-le menciono un poco confundida de ver a su amigo aquí-"Cuando fue que-"-intento hablar.  
-"Shino… estas bien?"-se arrodillo enfrente de la exhausta pelirroja, su rostro reflejaba máxima preocupación.

Su amiga mayor aun no levantaba su rostro, lo único que la pelirroja hacia era respirar agitadamente y apoyarse para no caer de nuevo. _No necesitaba tu ayuda…_ escucho la voz de su amiga mentalmente.

-"Que?"-dijo desconcertado el muchacho, no creyendo lo que su le había dicho.  
-"No necesitaba tu ayuda!"-le grito furiosa la heroína, levantando su rostro para ver con el ceño fruncido al peliverde enfrente suyo.  
-"N-no quise interrumpir pero sentí que si continuaban… estaría mal…"-intento explicarse el peliverde, ignorando la manera en la que su amiga le grito.

Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué estaba enojada, mucho menos con alguien como Izuku, él no se lo merecía, no había hecho nada. Fue el quien pudo notar la frustración y todos esos sentimientos negativos por los que ella estaba pasando, y lo primero que hacía era gritarle… _tengo que salir de aquí…_

-"Tengo que irme…"-se levantó a duras penas la pelirroja, todo su cuerpo estaba fatigado, pero era el dolor que esta sentía en su pecho lo que más le molestaba.  
-"Te ayuda-"  
-"P-por favor! No!"-los separo con su mano Shino, ni siquiera quería verlo a los ojos-"Estoy bien…"-dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Todos se quedaron preocupados y sorprendidos por la forma en la que la pelirroja estaba actuando, sin embargo, ninguno se sintió culpable y herido más que Izuku…

 **Al anochecer.**

Que es lo que había dicho? Que se dejaría de dramas y que actuaría como la persona adulta que es?

…..

Vaya chiste que era, después de su actuación de la tarde, Shino ni siquiera se dignó a mostrarse para el almuerzo, siendo ella la encargada de ayudar a Tiger y los alumnos. Su celular había sonado toda la tarde, la pelirroja ya sabía quién era quien intentaba hablar con ella… el problema estaba en que ella simplemente no quería escuchar su voz.

Y entonces aquí estaba… cubierta como felina por su gruesa frazada en la oscuridad de su habitación, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba una parte del lugar. Preguntas extrañas y completamente aleatorias pasaban por su cabeza, obviamente… todas relacionadas con cierto peliverde.

 _Seguira considerándome como amiga?  
Habra querido decirme algo cuando me fui?  
Le habrá dicho lo que paso a los demás?  
Me odia?_

Obviamente las ultimas preguntas ya tenian respuesta, Izuku nunca jamas guardaba rencores con alguien, si de por si eso ya le era difícil, el siquiera sentir odio o desprecio hacia otra persona era imposible para el peliverde. Básicamente Shino estaba intentando distraer a su mente de lo que ella estaba segura que le había ocurrido.

 _Estoy enamorada…_ se odiaba a ella misma por tener estos sentimientos, odiaba a Izuku por ser la causa de todo esto y por mas ridículo que sonaba lo amaba al mismo tiempo. Su determinación, valor, altruismo, lo bien que le quedaba el color verde en sus ojos, amaba como ella la aceptaba y la entendía a pesar de ser mucho mayor que el…

Tuvo que ocurrir todo esto para que Shino recién se diera cuenta de que ese cariño y aprecio que tenía por el pecoso peliverde, se volviera amor en su más puro significado. Queria estar con él y nunca más separarse de él, así de fuerte era el amor que la pelirroja había desarrollado por Izuku.

Shino apretó sus dientes mientras maldecía su suerte, porque alguien tan joven como él? Se hubiera conformado con cualquier otra persona que la vea bonita y ella hubiera aceptado todo e iniciado una relación y un futuro con ese individuo… pero fue Izuku quien tuvo que entrar en su corazón sin permiso.

-"Ya tome una decisión…"-hablo sola la heroína-"Amigos y nada más…"-dijo con tristeza.

*knock knock*

 _Era cuestión de tiempo…_ pensó la pelirroja, levantándose y poniéndose unas zapatillas para lo que se venía, con su mente un poco más clara… Shino suspiro antes de dirigirse a la salida de su cuarto. Ahora estaba lista, su corazón estaba apagado, era el perfecto momento para-

-"Shino?"-le menciono Izuku, su voz sonaba preocupada y triste, pero eso no era lo que había provocado que la pelirroja se detuviera en seco.

Su supuestamente apagado corazón se encendió como maquina locomotora a máxima potencia, de todos los chicos de los que habia, Shino tuvo que tener la suerte de enamorarse del peliverde pecoso más tierno del mundo. Con una polera blanca y con una camisa a rayas… Shino juraba que su boca estaba abierta…

-"Estas b-bien?"-le pregunto acercándose un poco a su amiga.  
-"Dame unos s-segundos…"-le cerro la puerta en la cara la pelirroja, su rostro enrojecido se empezo a enfriar mientras respiraba lentamente.

 _Solo tienes que soportar esto y todo se abra acabado…_ se dijo mentalmente, abriendo la puerta para ver con una sonrisa fingida al peliverde.

-"Entonces uhm… v-vamos yendo?"-pregunto el muchacho, levantando una pequeña canasta con una de sus manos.  
-"Si…"-contesto intentando evadir contacto visual.

Shino noto como Izuku fijo su vista en sus manos, sin embargo, el peliverde no se atrevió a tomarlas así que simplemente le dijo que lo siguiera. Todo el camión fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos intercambio palabra por razones personales, Izuku creía que Shino estaba molesta con él y viceversa.

Luego de caminar por un tiempo entre los arboles del bosque, el par llego a un claro al que Shino nunca habia conocido antes, algo raro considerando que ella tenia años cuidando de este lugar, y que no sepa de esta enorme montaña le molestaba un poco.

-"Este es un lugar secreto que Kota y yo decidimos esconder del resto…"-explico el peliverde.  
-"Nunca supe de este lugar…"-comento honestamente la pelirroja, contemplando el enorme montículo de tierra.  
-"Uhm… podria tomarnos un tiempo s-subir asi que…"-el muchacho se arrodillo enfrente de su amiga-"Tal vez esto nos ahorre a-algo de tiempo…"-señalo su espalda.

Sin decir palabr alguna, Shino comprendi a lo que se referia su amigo, la montaña era muy grande, y sinceramente… la pelirroja no queria tomarse la noche entera subiendo una montaña. La espalda de Izuku era calida y muy musculada, pero confortante cuando te acomodabas.

A penas esta termino de sostenerse del muchacho, Izuku dio un poderoso salto que los llevo hasta cierto punto del lugar, donde naturalmente se había creado un mirador. La superficie era un poco rocosa pero eso se podía ignorar fácilmente, lo que en verdad le llamo la atención a la heroína, fue la increíble panorámica que el lugar tenia de todo el terreno… era hermoso.

El peliverde coloco una gran manta que se veía muy esponjosa y cómoda a pesar de estar tendida en el duro suelo.

-"Lo siento…"-se disculpó Izuku, sentándose mirando al gran bosque-"…sé que no debí detener el duelo, actué sin pensar…"-su mirada decayó.  
-"Sabia que dirías eso"-hablo la pelirroja, sentándose alado de su amigo colocando la canasta en sus muslos-"Yo también quiero disculparme"-volteo a verle.  
-"Uh?"-hizo un sonido de confusión el muchacho, sus miradas se cruzaron.  
-"Me comporte infantilmente… estaba tan concentrada en ganar un simple duelo amistoso… estaba siendo egoísta y egocéntrica…"-su rostro oscureció.  
-"No eres egoísta"-le dijo con voz profunda el peliverde, su rostro se veía molesto.

La manera en la que su amigo le tomo de la mano y la levanto en medio de ambos hizo que Shino saliera de su nube de pena y tristeza, obligándola a ver los ojos llenos de brillo y determinación de Izuku.

-"Te preocupas por Kota y velas por la seguridad de todos en el campamento… como es eso egoísta?"-hablo sin titubear el muchacho.  
-"Eso es solo parte de mi trabajo…"-siguió negativa la pelirroja.  
-"Pero el tener que preocuparse por las emociones no"-continuo hablando-"Haces todo lo posible para que caerles bien a todos aunque estés de mal humor, tienes que soportar horas sin dormir por lo atareado de tu horario…"-  
-"Y-yo…"-intento refutar la heroína.  
-"Por ultimo!"-dijo más fuerte que antes-"Estas teniendo una cita conmigo a pesar de que no estés obligada!"-acerco su rostro.

Desde que Kota entro a su vida, Shino se había impuesto la regla de nunca llorar en el tiempo que crie a su sobrino… hubo ocasiones en las que sus lágrimas parecían ser más fuertes que su espíritu, pero a pesar de todo su infortunio y sus tragedias, Shino no lloro… hasta ahora. Lanzándose contra el peliverde y abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas, la pelirroja empezó a derramar todas esas lagrimas que había guardado desde hace años.

Izuku le devolvía el abrazo con todo el amor que podía, sus brazos la atraían más a él y a la vez acariciaban su cabello y su espalda.

Shino ahora estaba segura… no más excusas ni nada… su mejor amigo Izuku… era el amor de su vida.

 **Tiempo despues**

Luego del pequeño momento sentimental de la pelirroja, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes para el par, los dos comían y disfrutaban de la vista mientras que Shino escuchaba con atención la historia de la dura batalla que este una vez libro en ese mismo lugar. La pelirroja tuvo la oportunidad de sentir y contemplar la enorme cicatriz en el brazo derecho de su amigo, su única reacción fue el agradecerle una vez más por salvarle la vida a su familia y a ella misma.

Pero como dijo antes, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y esta vez no era la excepción, la noche estaba llegando y el frio empezaba a hacerse más insoportable, la hora que tanto temía Shino había llegado. La manera en la que Izuku empezaba a balbucear todas sus virtudes y lo hermosa que le parecía le indico a la pelirroja que ya era el momento para terminar con todo esto de una vez…

-"Izuku"-le llamo deteniendo su intento de confesión.  
-"S-si?!"-pregunto exaltado.  
-"Voy a ser algo egoísta ahora mismo y espero que entiendas que esto es lo mejor para ambos ok?"-se acercó al muchacho.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera hablar, los labios de la pelirroja se estamparon contra los de el, dejando sin aliento al pobre. Izuku tardo unos segundos en reaccionar al repentino beso de su amiga, tardando lo suficiente para que esta se alejara y le mirara con una sonrisa.

-"Quería hacerlo por lo menos una vez antes de-"-esta vez fue ella la que fue interrumpida.

Algo se había encendido en Izuku, algo que solo se podía activar cuando de un sentimiento tan fuerte y real se trataba, uno solo podía experimentarlo con la persona indicada, en su caso… era Shino. La heroína no podía alejarlo su cuerpo no se lo permitía, la única forma de parar el ataque de su amigo era intentando comunicarse con el telepáticamente, sin embargo…

-"Yo también voy a ser algo e-egoísta…"-dijo entre jadeos el peliverde, separándose de ella.

Al final, el par de amantes termino yendo a toda velocidad (gracias al quirk de Izuku) a la habitación de la pelirroja… olvidando por completo la canasta y el rastro de destrucción que el peliverde había dejado por la prisa.

El plan inicial de Shino era un beso de despedida y luego volver a ser amigos y nada más… aunque tampoco odiaba como había resultado todo a fin de cuentas, un beso una noche… cual era la diferencia?

 **Se acerca el final :´v, aunque esta historia no sea tan "popular" como entre genios, siento que estoy mejorando bastante mi escritura escribiendo esto. Lamento la demora, es difícil no pensar en algo mas que no sea "entre genios" el ultimo capitulo les gusto bastante asi que pienso darles una gran sorpresa a los seguidores de esa historia** **.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Enamorados

**Dia 5: Enamorados**

Como ya era de costumbre en estos últimos días, las mañanas de la heroína veterana Mandalay estaban llenas de sorpresas… sin embargo, cuando Shino despertó más cálida que de costumbre y esta descubrió que su movimiento estaba limitado por dos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban… la muchacha supo que este día iba a ser diferente a cualquier otro que allá vivido.

Tomándose su tiempo para inspeccionar al _desnudo_ individuo alado suyo, los labios de la mujer formaron una sonrisa ante la vista que tenia del pecoso peliverde que dormía placentera y sonoramente en su cama. _La noche anterior sí que fue increíble…_ dijo internamente Shino al notar como Izuku babeaba en sus sueños, según su conocimiento… el babear dormido era símbolo de estar exhausto al punto de caer en un sueño profundo.

No lo culpaba.

La propia heroína a pesar de sentirse completamente renovada y contenta de empezar un nuevo día de esta manera… no podía evitar retorcerse un poco por el malestar en sus caderas y piernas. Había una posibilidad de que ayer por el calor del momento el par haya terminado dejándose llevar un poco más de la cuenta… _hehe_

Las marcas rojas en su cuello y en otras partes más íntimas de la pelirroja eran la prueba de ello, _si…_

Quien diría que el tímido e ansioso Izuku terminaría siendo bastante rudo en el amor…? Por qué… _rayos!_ Hubo momentos en que Shino pensó que su pareja se comportaba más como un animal que una persona! _El poder de la juventud supongo…_

Por supuesto que la pelirroja no fue la única que término "marcada" _haha… no recuerdo haber hecho eso…_ dijo divertida la mujer notando como en uno de los hombres del muchacho la marca de sus dientes estaba plasmada a la perfección. Shino se levantó un poco para comprobar algo que le estaba causando curiosidad desde que empezó a recapitular todos los eventos de anoche.

 _Eso se ve doloroso…_ hizo una mueca de dolor la muchacha, al parecer ahora Shino podría considerarse oficialmente parte felina... gran parte de la espalda de Izuku estaba rasguñada con sus uñas. El ser una pussycat ahora si tenía sentido para ella, _a Ryuko le va a encantar esto…_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Ya tendría tiempo para contarle a su embarazada amiga acerca de su enamoramiento con alguien mucho menor que ella… ahora mismo Shino solo quería disfrutar ver respirar en paz al peliverde que se había robado su corazón en menos de una semana… improbable pero posible.

Acariciando con delicadeza sus mechones verdes, la heroína empezaba a recapitular todos los eventos que vivió con el peliverde…

El rencuentro que tuvieron junto al paseo para llegar al campamento…  
La vez que este descubrió que ella roncaba…  
La mañana que el peliverde le despertó por culpa de su entrenamiento…  
Como Izuku le ayudo a ser más abierta luego de que Tiger les interrumpiera cuando estaban bailando y preparando el desayuno…  
La pequeña excursión que realizaron a las cascadas…  
La primera vez que Shino le mostro su colina secreta…  
El hermoso escenario sacado de película en medio del bosque con las luciérnagas…

Eran muchos recuerdos que la pelirroja atesoraría y recordaría por siempre, Izuku le había enseñado tanto a pesar de ser tan joven… era increíble. La mujer junto sus frentes afectivamente, quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible pero no quería despertarlo…

Pero como todo en la vida, las cosas no salieron como Shino esperaba, y el muchacho empezó a moverse, bostezar y abrir los ojos…

-"Shino?"-fue lo primero que dijo el peliverde con sus ojos medio abiertos.  
-"Hola…"-siguio acariciándole el cabello con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Si hubiera sido otra persona con la que el muchacho despertado, Izuku hubiera salido disparado hacia la salida espantando y avergonzado de encontrarse con desnudo junto a una mujer en una misma cama. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de que sea Shino la que este alado suyo le hizo desechar la opción de inmediato…

En vez de eso, Izuku sonrió lo más cálidamente posible y cerro el pequeño espacio que había entre ellos atrayendo a la pelirroja, a pesar de que Izuku sea más grande y alto que la mujer, el rostro del peliverde termino reposando en el pecho(no senos) de Shino perfectamente.

-"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido… Izuku…"-le susurro la heroína, disfrutando de la respiración del peliverde en su pecho.  
-"Yo tambien…"-levanto su vista para verle.

Le sorprendía la calidez de sus labios, también le asombraba que su corazón se acelere por algo que ya no debería significar mucho con lo que acababan de realizar la noche anterior. No había problema si ella le devolvía el beso o sí? Mientras que nadie se entere… ambos podían disfrutar de la calidez del otro en secreto.

Llegando a esa conclusión… Shino le devolvió el beso con pasión… lamentablemente…

*buzz buzz*

Abriendo sus ojos de golpe, la pelirroja fijo su vista en su celular, _d-debe ser Tiger…_ dijo un poco desconcentrada. _I-izuku… t-tenemos que…_ por más que la mujer le hablaba telepáticamente, el peliverde parecía ignorarla por completo debido a la forma en la que este empezaba a intensificar las cosas entre ellos. Shino tenía que poner un alto a su sesión de besos y caricias, sin embargo… su amante se lo ponía muy difícil…

Ya no solo eran besos, Izuku estaba avanzando rápidamente a encender a la pelirroja, la manera en la que la sostenía y la apegaba al… era demasiado. Shino no pudo contestar esa llamada… y aunque nunca lo haya dicho, la manera en la que esta soltaba gemidos de placer era suficiente respuesta para su amante.

No los iba a matar pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos! Ni a ellos ni a nadie.

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de una rápida ducha...

…de dos…

El par de amantes tomo diferentes caminos, Izuku tuvo que ir sigilosamente a cambiarse de ropas sin que nadie le note, eso implicaba saltar de edificio en edificio con sumo cuidado. Para suerte del peliverde, ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba en el enorme cuarto

-"Todos deben estar en el comedor…"-pensó en voz alta Izuku, empezando a desvestirse.

Cuanto el muchacho estuvo a punto de ponerse su ropa casual, la cual consistía de unos shorts y una polera holgada con el diseño de U.A en centro, Izuku se detuvo a pensar unos segundos… _era normal no?_ Se preguntó a si mismo al decidir usar algo totalmente diferente y poco usual en él, quitándose su protector de brazo y cambiando su polera por una más apretada y de color negra... el peliverde salió listo para desayunar.

Con un sonrojo en su rostro, el muchacho se convencía a si mismo que no estaba mal el querer vestirse bien frente a Shinso… además, incluso él se aburría de usar las mismas ropas siempre.

 **Con Shino**

La pelirroja al igual que Izuku, había optado por vestir diferente el día de hoy, su traje de heroína era bastante incómodo para estar andando de un lado para el otro todo el día. Unos mini shorts y una blusa era con lo que Shino termino de decidirse, _me pregunto si a Izuku le gustara?_ Se preguntó con una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina con desbordante buen humor, la pelirroja se cruzó con Eraser el cual se trasladaba al comedor en su modo oruga.

-"Buen día!"-saludo contenta la mujer, deteniéndose un momento para saludarlo.  
-"Si lo que intentas es seducirme lamento informarte que ya estoy comprometido… contra mi voluntad por cierto"-dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de arrastrarse.

Un poco sorprendida por la inesperada confesión del profesor, Shino tosió un par de veces antes de formular una respuesta sintiéndose incomoda por el malentendido que se había creado.

-"No estoy tratando seducirte, solo decidí no usar mi traje de héroe hoy"-siguió sonriente y alegre a pesar del malentendido.

Aizawa dejo de arrastrarse como oruga para fijarse con seriedad en la pelirroja, Shino juraba que sus ojos estaban a punto de volverse rojos y está ya se estaba imaginando amarrada e inmovilizada lista para pasar por uno de los famosos y aterradores interrogatorios de Eraser.

-"No le veo la lógica a vestirse de esa manera… lo veo extraño"-frunció el ceño el pelinegro.

Shino sudo frio, ni siquiera había pasado algunos minutos en el exterior y está ya sentía que su secreto con el peliverde estaba a punto de ser descubierto… no era que le molestara el que otros supieran que ambos tuvieron algo, aun así, seria completamente vergonzoso para ella el que todo el campamento tenga de tema principal en sus conversaciones la ardiente noche de pasión que Mandalay tuvo con uno de los estudiantes…

No sonaba bien para nada…

-"Hahaha… por que debería s-serlo?"-pregunto nerviosa la heroína, sonriendo y actuando más contenta que de costumbre.

Un duelo de miradas inicio entre los dos profesionales, la intimidante mirada del pelinegro parecía estar diciéndole a Shino que no se venga con juegas con él, la pelirroja solo trago saliva mientras intentaba mostrar un rostro fuerte. Los segundos pasaron y la pelirroja se imaginó lo peor al ver como Aizawa empezaba a _salir de su capullo_ sin dejar de verla. _Se acabó..._ pensó asustada…

-"Tienes razón…"-dijo con su rostro aburrido-"…lamento haberme puesto hostil… con permiso…"-se dirigió a ver como andaban sus alumnos.

Una vez el pelinegro desapareció por completo de la vista de la mujer, Shino dejo salir un suspiro de alivio que resonó como eco en los árboles, _estuvo cerca…_ si es que tan solo uno se enteraba de la pequeña aventura de Izuku y ella, las cosas podrían salirse de control en el campamento… y siendo la mayor, seria ella la que tenga que tomar responsabilidad.

Dejando eso de lado, Shino siguió su camino hacia la cocina, donde un Tiger vestido con un delantal la esperaba, listo para pasarle los platos para que sean servidos en el desayuno. Luego de que su compañero de trabajo le haga un cumplido varonil acerca de lo bien que se veía, Shino se dispuso a llevarles los platillos a los jóvenes, sin embargo…

Una idea se le ocurrió.

-"Hazme espacio Chatora"-se acercó al musculoso hombre-"Voy a hacer un platillo especial para Izu-digo K-kota!"-se corrigió de inmediato.

Tal vez no sea la gran cosa… pero Shino quería agradecerle a Izuku la magnífica e inolvidable cita y velada de anoche, un omelet con una receta especial que ella misma había creado seria su forma de decirle gracias.

 **Con Izuku**

El camino hacia la mesa de donde se encontraban sus amigos fue por mucho… el recorrido más extraño que Izuku haya hecho en toda su vida. Pensamientos como _en verdad se me ve tan mal?_ O _acaso tengo algo en la cara?_ Eran unos cuantos de los miles de comentarios que su mente realizaba por segundo, la forma en la que muchas de sus compañeras se le quedaban viendo y murmurando cuando este pasaba cerca le indicaba que su decisión de vestir diferente fue mala.

Aunque Izuku no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de la actitud de sus compañeras…

Un ejemplo seria la santa y pura Shiozaki, la cual empezó a rezar repetidas veces murmurando algo acerca de alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su espíritu. Los ojos de Komori sobresalieron de entre su cabello por primera vez, la curiosidad le había ganado a la tímida muchacha. Tsunotori opto una actitud agresiva y poco usual en ella, exigiendo a gritos a Kendo que la liberara para poder acercarse al peliverde, los instintos animales de su quirk le obligaban a interesarse en él.

El resto de las féminas del grupo tuvieron una reacción más normal y humana… que el de las ya mencionadas, mayoría de la clase A solo se sorprendió por la inesperada forma de vestir de su compañero. Mina solo vio con corazones en sus ojos al peliverde y Ochako parecía botar humo de su cabeza cuando el peliverde se sentó junto a ella.

Nada fuera de lo normal!

Izuku intento entablar conversación con la castaña alado suyo, sin embargo, su amiga solo le contestaba con balbuceos que el muchacho entendía como si o no. El peliverde estaba de buen humor, y sus compañeros podían notarlo… había un cambio bastante notorio en su amigo y era bastante evidente si uno le prestaba atención solo por unos segundos.

Su nerviosismo y ansiedad al hablar con las chicas se había esfumado como por arte de magia… es decir, generalmente Izuku era tímido con aparentemente todos, incluso sus propios compañeros. Sin embargo, el que este se comporte totalmente tranquilo hablando con la siempre coqueta y activa Ashido, mientras esta invadía su espacio personal… era bastante raro.

-"Desayuno está listo!"-anuncio con una hermosa sonrisa Shino, su presencio pronto causo un alboroto en los jóvenes adolescentes.

Mineta literalmente, se desmayó por perder tanta sangre de su nariz… el siempre recto e inconmovible Iida no pudo evitar un leve sangrado de su nariz de igual manera. Todoroki sintió su rostro caliente y no era por causa de su quirk... Shoji replico ojos en todas las extremidades de sus brazos… y Bakugou sudaba como si estuviera en un sauna.

Riendo divertida por la reacción de los jovenes, Shino procedió a servirle a los hambrientos y ahora hechizados muchachos, cada cierto tiempo la pelirroja veía por el rabillo de sus ojos la cálida sonrisa que Izuku tenía en su rostro… el cual ella estaba segura… era para ella. La mujer le lanzo una sonrisa igual de cálida antes de volver a su trabajo, un gesto que le hizo suspirar al peliverde…

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por cierta pelirosa que estaba concentrada en las expresiones faciales de Izuku. Llegado el momento de pasar por la mesa del peliverde, Shino no pudo evitar dejar salir unas risillas cuando esta tuvo que darle su platillo a su amante, cosa que provoco que el muchacho también dejara escapar una risilla. Mina cada vez empezaba a ver todo con un ojo crítico…

 _Espero que te guste…_ le dijo telepáticamente la pelirroja, acercándose bastante al momento de agacharse para dejarle su desayuno. Como si no fuera más obvio, el omelet de Izuku se veía claramente más delicioso y detallado que el del resto, incluso el olor que este emanaba indicaba que era simplemente superior.

La castaña que antes estaba avergonzada y nerviosa ahora lo único que sentía era celos y resentimiento por la mujer, algo claramente había cambiado entre su amigo peliverde y la pelirroja. Ayer ambos habían parecido haber tenido una disputa un poco fuerte y ahora como si de un milagro se tratase, se veían más unidos que nunca… incluso se podía sentir el tipo de energía que ambos emanaban cuando estaban juntos.

Fue en esas milésimas de segundos que Shino se agacho para servirle al peliverde que Ochako pudo ver detrás de la blusa de la pelirroja, exactamente en su cuello… varias marcas rojas de forma circular… no había que ser un genio para poner esto con aquello. La manera en la que ambos se comportaban estando juntos, las sonrisas que se daban…

El rompecabezas se había completado y Ochako lo había armado demasiado tarde…

-"Gracias Shino…"-le agradeció con un sonrisa el peliverde, volteando a verle a los ojos.

….

Izuku no se percató del GRANDISIMO error que había cometido hasta que el rostro de la pelirroja a la que estaba mirando cambio a uno de nerviosismo puro, por más ridícula y mala que sea la situación, el peliverde llego a preguntarse si es que haci se veía el cuándo estaba nervioso?

-"M-m-midoriya!"-le señalo Mineta, despertando de golpe al escuchar el gran suspiro de sorpresa que casi todos sus compañeros hicieron.  
-"Uraraka!"-le llamo Iida, acercándose a una desmayada y palida castaña en el piso.  
-"Deku!"-gruño un tembloroso pero increíblemente calmado Bakugou.  
-"Que inmoral…"-dijo cubriéndose su boca con una mano Yaoyorozu, su vista fija en los dos amantes.  
-"Con que a ti te gustan de eso tipo eh? Midoriya?"-hablo con una sonrisa Kaminari.

Activando su quirk y cargando como princesa a Shino, Izuku salió disparado hacia las puertas del edificio principal, un rastro de polvo y caos fue lo único que dejo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Ya adentro, el jadeante peliverde bajo con cuidado a la pelirroja.

-"Lo arruine…"-dijo bajando la mirada el muchacho, el día recién estaba empezando y las cosas ya se veían oscuros para él.  
-"*sigh* Era cuestión de tiempo…"-le dijo la pelirroja-"Esta bien Izuku en verdad... ya se les pasara créeme"-se acercó para acariciar su espalda torcida.  
-"Me hubiera gustad que se enteraran de parte mía que de esta manera…"-siguio decaído.  
-"*sigh* En serio si te doy un beso te sentirías mejor?"-pregunto divertida la mujer.  
-"Q-que?!"-se exalto el muchacho, su rostro enrojeció-"A-aquí? Ahora?!"-pregunto avergonzado.  
-"Por qué el alboroto? Ya nos descubrieron y además…"-acorralo al peliverde contra la pared-"…ya lo hemos hecho varias veces no?"-sonrió.

Normalmente a Shino le gustaba provocarle con bromas picantes a Izuku, siempre disfrutando de como este se volvía una bola de nervios y vergüenza, aunque… esta vez Izuku no pudo notar esa esencia que la pelirroja solía emanar cuando decidía molestarle con ese tipo de bromas. Lo que significa que Shino iba enserio…

-"Ok…"-balbuceo el muchacho, viendo que no había escapatoria en el momento en el que se encontraba.

Simple y cálido, así fue como lo sintió Izuku, incluso podía sentir como Shino sonreía en medio del beso, claramente disfrutando de la timidez del peliverde… aunque su sonrisa duraría poco. Teniendo ya un poco de experiencia en el tema, el peliverde no iba a dejar que la su amante sea la única que disfrute del beso… para nada.

Haciendo a un lado su timidez, Izuku atrajo a la pelirroja tomándola de sus caderas hacia él, obligándola a juntar sus labios de nuevo, Shino no opuso resistencia alguna, incluso se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse entre el poco espacio que tenían antes de besar apropiadamente al peliverde.

La joven pareja término realizando un clásico y casi tradicional beso entre novios, la mujer con los brazos en el cuello del peliverde y el muchacho abrazando por la cintura a la pelirroja. En verdad que Shino necesitaba compañía femenina ahora más que nunca, la cantidad de cosas que quería contarle a su amiga era demasiado, mientras esperaba a que ese momento llegue… Izuku podía hacerle compañía.

-"Ehem"-hizo un sonido cierta voz familiar en el corredor-"Estos no son lugares para estar intercambiando saliva… Midoriya, Mandalay…"-hostilidad en su voz.

Separándose de inmediato y cada uno avergonzado, los dos amantes no sabían cómo reaccionar o que decir en esta situación… era diferente el explicarle a un amigo acerca de una relación que a un profesor… en especial si este podía dejarte inconsciente y totalmente golpeado en cuestión de segundos.

-"Gah!"-se quejó Izuku, las vendas del pelinegro salieron disparadas contra varias extremidades de su cuerpo, dejándolo inmovilizado.  
-"No voy a hablar contigo porque me parece que ya estas bastante grande para darte una charla…"-le miro con sus ojos rojos Aizawa.

Shino solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada, el ver como Izuku era llevado completamente cubierto por las vendas del pelinegro le causo un poco de pena, sin embargo, por las palabras del hombre borra quirks. Shino necesitaba pensar bien las cosas… y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en compañía de su mujer amiga embarazada!

 **Siento que este episodio fue de "relleno" para los próximos episodios, pero no creo que este tan mal... como sea! Tengo una noticia que darles amigos míos!**

 **Dado que mi mente pervertida y para nada saludable a estado bastante ocupada pensando en una historia un tanto… ehem… "sucia". Se me ocurrió el aprovechar este torrente de ideas para empezar a escribir una historia que me deje liberar todos estos pensamientos pervertidos que obviamente, tendrá de protagonista a Izuku y… ciertas chicas en específico de MHA. No lo sé… aun lo estoy pensando.**

 **-evolvelove**


	7. Hablemos

**Vamos a hablar**

Usando sus habilidades de sigilo y velocidad, Shino logro pasar desapercibida entre todo el caos que los jóvenes habían ocasionado. Un desesperado y perdido Tiger hacia lo posible por calmar la "huelga" que Mineta había empezado. Mientras que la mayoría de los chicos iniciaba una conferencia para discutir el reciente acontecimiento, las muchachas intentaban hacer volver a la realidad a una pálida e inmóvil Uraraka.

Oculta en uno de los árboles, la pelirroja observaba toda la anarquía que una simple noche con el peliverde había provocado, ahora la heroína sabía que Izuku era alguien bastante querido y respetado por sus compañeros. Una parte de ella se sentía mal por ser la causante de todo este desastre… mientras que otra solo quería reír por lo cómico que le parecía todo.

 _Es esa una llanta en llamas…?_

El explosivo rubio estaba cautivo en una prisión de hielo que era constantemente reforzada por Todoroki, el cual no parecía afectado del todo, los graciosos de ambas clases seguían con su conferencia, Iida buscaba con ayuda de su quirk el paradero de su compañero de un lado a otro… nada fuera de lo normal.

Decidiendo que ya se había entretenido lo suficiente, Shino se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al mismo lugar que el peliverde la llevo ayer, aprovechando que estaría sola en ese lugar, la mujer también recogería las cosas que el par abandono por la calentura del momento. Un camino de destrucción en línea recta que probablemente Izuku haya dejado antes le ayudo a ubicarse a la pelirroja.

La mente de Shino estaba hecha un desorden en estos momentos, las cosas estaban pasando muy apresuradamente, para empezar... se suponía que sería solo una noche y luego ambos volverían a ser amigos como antes, en vez de eso, ahora que la pelirroja había experimentado y sentido el amor que Izuku le brindaba… Shino dudaba poder vivir sin el muchacho a su lado.

Un lazo irrompible se había formado.

Que es lo que le seguía a su relación? Ahora que todos en el campamento estaban concierne de su amorío, lo más probable es que los rumores y chismes se esparcirían no solo entre alumnos… la noticia podría llegar a manos de la media... el solo pensar en cómo reaccionarían sus contactos le provocaba pena y vergüenza a la pelirroja.

Ni hablar de las grandes cabezas de la sociedad de héroes…

Estaría su oficio en juego? El amor de por si era bastante problemático para un héroe, por supuesto que cada uno tenía sus respectivas opiniones y perspectivas acerca de formar un noviazgo formal o incluso contraer matrimonio. En la historia existieron grandes duos legendarios que en su mayoría fueron formados por hombre y mujer… su hermana era un ejemplo.

El recuerdo de su hermana le provoco un poco de tristeza a Shino, _me hubiera gustado que lo conociera…_ pensó decaída la pelirroja, la única familia que le quedaba ahora era Kota. Aunque tal vez… si es que las cosas lograran funcionar entre Izuku y ella… podía ser posible…

-"Se realista…"-se detuvo unos segundos para ver al vacío, su rostro oscurecido y melancólico.

Una relación entre ambos seria todo lo que ella siempre hubiera querido, una pareja gentil y honesta, un brillante futuro, formar una familia… todo sería un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora que Shino sabía que el amor era mutuo entre los dos, el imaginarse todas esas escenas futuras era natural, aunque no sean formalmente novio y novia... la pelirroja quería convencerse de que aun había una chance.

Estaba segura de que con solo decirle al peliverde que ambos escaparan lejos y dejaran todo atrás para poder amarse lejos donde nadie pueda discriminarlos o verlos mal… este aceptaría. Shino no haría eso, ni en sueños.

Su amante tenía un futuro por delante.

La carrera de héroe del muchacho tenía grandes expectativas, años y años de gloria era lo que le esperaba si es que Izuku se dedicaba plenamente a salvar vidas y hacer el bien… alguien como ella no podría si quiera pensar en eso. El peliverde estaba destinado a ser un gran héroe, ser la inspiración de millones y el nuevo símbolo de la paz, no habría tiempo para noviazgos.

-"Aun así…"-empezó a subir la enorme montaña.

Shino ya se había complicado las cosas lo suficiente, había estado queriendo decidir las cosas por ella misma cuando una de las reglas básicas de una relación era siempre contar a la otra persona. Desde ahora en adelante la heroína escucharía la opinión y la conclusión final del peliverde, Izuku era bastante maduro para su edad.

Aunque no sean formalmente una pareja, la pelirroja haría todo lo posible para poder serlo, por más cursi que suene… Shino lo haría por amor. No importaba si en un futuro lejano e improbable el peliverde y ella terminaban juntos pero distantes por cuestiones de tiempo, con el fin de estar a su lado… ella incluso podría retirarse de su oficio.

 _Aunque eso me vendría bien ahora que lo pienso…_

Podría dormir las horas que quiera y vivir del dinero que el estado le dé por su retiro, el solo pensar en las horas y horas que podría pasar en la cama le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. No la malentiendan, Izuku era a quien amaba, sin embargo… sus horas de sueño eran sagradas para ella.

-"Tia?"-le llamo una voz familiar, Kota ya hacia sentado encima de la manta junto a la canasta de picnic de ayer.

Recordando que este lugar solo lo conocían tres personas en todo el campamento, Shino se sorprendió un poco al ver a su sobrino comiendo tranquilamente algunos de los postres que habían quedado anoche. Esbozando una sonrisa, la pelirroja empezó a acercarse al niño, ya tendría tiempo para conversar con Ryuko… la familia venia primero.

 **Con Izuku**

-"Voy a ser honesto contigo Midoriya"-le miro escéptico el pelinegro-"U.A no tiene inconvenientes con las relaciones entre alumnados siempre y cuando no se vea un flaqueo en lo práctico y teórico"-se cruzó de brazos.

 _Ya conozco esa regla…_ pensó Izuku, los nervios lo estaban haciendo trizas en estos momentos, el lugar al que lo había traído su profesor era bastante parecido a una sala de interrogación. Una mesa, dos sillas y el tic tac del reloj de mano de su interrogador. El muchacho trago saliva…

-"Sin embargo, no hay nada escrito en el caso de que un alumno empiece un idilio con una heroína profesional"-suspiro cansado.  
-"Eso quiere decir…"-un rayo de esperanza al vendado muchacho.  
-"Si… no estás en problemas Midoriya"-cerro sus ojos cansando el pelinegro.

Un suspiro de alivio que resonó en todo el lugar se le escapó al peliverde, un gran peso de encima se le había quitado.

-"Aun así…"-activo su quirk Aizawa, el carmesí de sus ojos intimidante y aterrador-"Mi deber como profesor de aula es formarlos…"-frunció el ceño.

Del paraíso bajo directo al infierno, al amarre en su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, jalando sin mucho cuidado al joven, Eraser acerco peligrosamente al peliverde… ambos rostros se encontraron no muy lejos del otro, rojo contra verde. La cicatriz en el rostro de su profesor le distraía, Izuku respetaba al mayor, él sabía que todo esto lo hacía porque era su deber, no tenía ningún resentimiento.

-"No me importa la edad, lo importante es lo que está pasando aquí dentro"-le toco la frente el pelinegro-"Supongo que ya sabrás que dentro de poco contraeré matrimonio no es así?"-le revelo.

 _Quien no…_ pensó el muchacho, la noticia de que una de las más queridas y divertidas heroínas de la ciudad estuviera en una relación con el temerario Eraser Head, fue un escándalo total. Emi Fukubado mejor conocida Ms. Joke la heroína sonrisa, se convertiría pronto en la esposa de su profesor… según la entrevista que le hizo la media a la mujer, esta admitió que fue ella la que tuvo que llevar la relación a diferentes niveles durante mucho tiempo.

-"Estaba en contra de siquiera tener una relación, si no hubiera sido por la terquedad de esa mujer nunca hubiera pensado siquiera en algo tan serio como casarme"-sus palabras no coincidían con su tono de voz intimidante.

No esperaría menos, Izuku tampoco había buscado una relación o había tenido la intención de siquiera prestarle atención al tema hasta que Shino se presentó, sucedió repentinamente y de manera natural. El peliverde estaba tan enfocado en ser un héroe que todo lo demás pasó al olvido, sentimientos románticos nunca se le cruzaban por la cabeza antes.

-"El que un héroe profesional tenga novia no solo es inapropiado para la carrera"-bajo la mirada unos segundos-"Podría llegar a ser peligroso"-informo-"Estoy más que seguro que la mayoría de héroes piensa de la misma manera… All might sería un ejemplo"-le menciono.

Ahora fue el peliverde quien bajo su mirada, su profesor tenía razón... su maestro, predecesor e inspiración era el claro ejemplo de un héroe de verdad, nada de noviazgos o algo por estilo, comprometido con su trabajo hasta el último de sus días.

-"El tipo llego a ser una leyenda gracias a su compromiso con su trabajo…"-hizo silencio unos segundos-"Solo hay una razón por la cual alguien como tú, que esta tan determinado a ser héroe… pueda empezar una relación…"-le miro.

Izuku tendría que tomar una decisión y pensar las cosas bien ante las siguiente pregunta que le haría su profesor…

 **Volviendo con Shino**

-"Entonces ya lo sabes todo…"-hablo mirando el hermoso panorama la pelirroja.  
-"Si, me sorprende que no me hayan percibido"-dijo algo asombrado el niño, llevándose un pedazo de pie a su boca.  
-"V-viste todo?"-pregunto avergonzada.  
-"Solo los vi besarse… luego de eso me fui"-fue honesto el pelinegro.  
-"Estas… estás enojado?"-cuestiono con miedo Shino, los nervios la carcomían-"Si te molesta puedo hacer algo al r-respecto y olvidarnos de esta conversación"-sugirió.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre la pequeña familia, el menor se había quedando viendo el paisaje por unos momentos, pensando en lo que debería decir. La mayor sentía nervios y genuina preocupación por su sobrino, tenía que ser responsable… si Kota no se sentía a gusto con que ella tuviera una relación… lo mejor sería olvidarse de siquiera tener amigos varones.

-"No es necesario… me alegra que escogieras a Deku, los dos se ven bien juntos"-volteo a verle con una sonrisa cálida.

Su sobrino no era de los que sonreía a menudo, a decir verdad, Kota no solía sonreír por nada del mundo! A pesar de ser más respetuoso y educado que antes, el que Kota sonría con alguien más que no sea Izuku era un milagro. Significaba mucho…

-"Gracias Kota…"-le abrazo conmovida la pelirroja, estrujándolo con cariño-"En verdad…"-sonrió.

La vergüenza se apodero del pequeño, no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos, el sentir que era querido por otra persona… le hacía sentir bien en el interior, le daba fuerza. El enterarse que su héroe se había robado el corazón de su tía le fue molesto al principio, salvador o no, le enojaba la idea de que su tía salga con Izuku.

Pero al ver el comportamiento de su apoderada…

No tenía derecho, el que siempre había sido frio y cortante con la única familia que le quedaba… por fin podía verla sonreír después de tanto… gracias a su héroe peliverde. Una vez más Deku se metió en su vida, pero esta vez no iba a quejarse como lo hizo en un pasado, en vez de eso… aceptaría las cosas como son y dejaría a Shino ser feliz.

-"No es n-nada…"-oculto su rostro avergonzado el pelinegro.

Pasado el momento sentimental en familia, el par se encamino devuelta al campamento, hasta el momento todo estaba a favor de Shino, la suerte estaba a su lado este día. Con el reciente apoyo de su familia, la pelirroja ahora se sentía más segura que antes, siempre y cuando su sobrino este a su lado apoyándola… un futuro con el peliverde sería posible.

Es mejor que tu familia lo acepte a que la sociedad lo haga…

 **Devuelta al interrogatorio**

-"La amas no es así?"-pregunto serio y frio el pelinegro.  
-"S-si…"-contesto lo más rápido que pudo el muchacho, su mirada empezó a volverse más firme.  
-"Seguro? Contéstame bien"-casi choca frentes con su alumno.  
-"Si!"-grito recuperando su valentía y determinación.  
-"*sigh* Bueno eso es todo…"-libero al peliverde de su prisión de vendas. Su reloj se detuvo como por arte de magia.

Izuku dejo salir un sonido de sorpresa ante lo sencillo que fue para su profesor el liberarlo. Recordando que a Aizawa siempre le gustaba hacer este tipo de "bromas" el peliverde se sintió más tranquilo y relajado. Aunque aún dudaba si esto en verdad había acabado…

"Entonces… e-eso es todo?"-pregunto un poco asustado de que en efecto… esto esté lejos de un fin.  
-"Conozco a una persona que también está enamorada… sé cómo son, también sé que el estarlo puede hacerlos más fuertes de lo que uno imaginaria"-vio al vacío el pelinegro, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

No hacía falta decirlo para deducir que esa persona de la que hablaba Aizawa era cierta peliverde sonriente que le esperaba en su apartamento compartido… probablemente triste de que su futuro marido haya tenido que irse por una semana a un campamento al que ella no podía asistir.

-"Me retiro entonces, Aizawa sensei"-se levantó listo para irse. Ya estando por abrir la puerta una venda le sujeto de la mano que usaba para girar la perilla.  
-"Una última pregunta Midoriya…"-le hablo sin voltear a verle Eraser-"Si un villano con un arma le dispara a Mandalay y a un civil al mismo tiempo… a cual salvas?"-pregunto.

La venda en su mano dejo de apretarle, sin embargo, la presión que Izuku sentía en estos momentos era igual a ser estrujado con todas sus fuerzas por las vendas del profesional. Como debería reaccionar? Su corazón le decía por instinto que Shino era más importante, no podía perderla, no lo soportaría…

Sin embargo…

El dejar morir a un inocente iba completamente en contra de la ética y la moral que debe poseer un héroe… la tragedia seria visto como una deshonra y fraude para el mundo entero. Su consciencia terminaría con él y lo obligaría a dejar su carrera, sería su culpa o la culpa de Shino por no prestar atención a su alrededor? Probablemente todo el mundo este orgulloso de el si es que este decidiera defender al civil… morir haciendo nombre a su trabajo, muchos dirían que no habría nada más glorioso.

Aun así…

Shino había llegado a ser alguien tan importante para él, no podía… simplemente no. La pregunta lo había derrumbado, no había ganador… uno siempre perdía no importa que decisión tome. A menos que…

-"Si no puedes responder algo tan simple me temo que tendré que ponerte en observación durante lo que queda del año…"-advirtió Aizawa.

Que es lo que haría All might en estos casos? Como saldría de tan problemática situación? Eran en estos momentos que Izuku deseaba tener a su maestro a su lado, él siempre tenía la solución a sus adversidades y enigmas de la vida… como el no había nadie. Probablemente el rubio le hubiera respondido de inmediato, el peliverde podía imaginarse la conversación la ropa que llevaría… todo.

 _Detendría al villano antes de que si quiera levante el arma!_

Una voz en su interior le grito, la voz le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, algo tan simple e imposible… dicho por alguien que había probado que hasta en los peores momentos, la esperanza podía hacerse presente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliverde, sorprendiendo al pelinegro que ya había perdido las esperanzas en el muchacho.

-"Derroto al villano antes de que intente hacer algo"-le miro con determinación Izuku, su confianza estaba de vuelta.

Aizawa sonrió orgulloso antes de hacerle una seña a su estudiante para que se retire, no cabía duda que el joven sería un gran héroe…

 _Yo también hubiera respondido eso._

 **Tiempo después**

La parte más difícil había terminado para Shino y Izuku, ahora solo quedaba conversar las cosas con seriedad con sus amigos, por supuesto que uno la tuvo más difícil que el otro…

A penas el muchacho se acercó al grupo de chicos de su clase, los cuales estaban increíblemente tranquilos conversando en una de las mesas del comedor, el peliverde pensó que las cosas le saldrían más fáciles de lo que pensaba.

Fue un rotundo error pensar eso…

-"Es una completa deshonra, locura, las consecuencias son-"-no paraba de verle lo negativo Iida, gracias a su quirk se movía mas rápido de un lado para otro.  
-"Hay alguna razón exacta por la cual hayas decidido tener una relación?"-pregunto tranquilo Todoroki.  
-"Ah! P-pues…"-se rasco la nuca nervioso el muchacho.  
-"Por qué debería haber una razón hermano?"-abrazo del hombro al peliverde Kirishima-"Nuestro pequeño Midoriya acaba de conseguirse una chica!"-festejo.  
-"Midoriyaaa!"-le menciono con una voz perturbadora Mineta, su rostro oscurecido y sombrío-"Tienes que darme fotos… lo que sea!"-exigió.  
-"*sigh* Es una pena que ya no sea el único con novia…"-entristeció Kaminari-"Como sea… bienvenido a la hermandad Midoriya! Hahaha"-rio alegre.  
-"Impresionante Midoriya"-le dio un pulgar Tokoyami.

Aunque en verdad todo parezca tranquilo y natural en el grupo de chicos, el proceso que su tuvo que tomar para llegar a esta estabilidad fue bastante difícil y… caótico.

 **En esos mismo momentos en la sala de interrogación**

Un completamente descontrolado Bakugou se retorcía de un lado a otro amarrado en una silla con las vendas de su profesor, por la manera en la que este no paraba de forcejear, Aizawa asumía que sus ganas de "asesinar" a su compañero peliverde estaban lejos de terminar.

-"Puedo estar aquí todo el día Bakugou"-saco su saco de dormir el pelinegro-"Depende de ti el si quieres dormir aquí esta noche"-se acomodó.

 _Tan pronto como me logro salir estarás muerto Deku!_

 **Regresando con los chicos**

-"Voy a hablar con Tetsutetsu para que le diga a los de su clase!"-grito a lo lejos el pelirrojo, corriendo a buscar a su rival masculino.  
-"Me gustan las brochetas…"-dijo con su mismo rostro de siempre Todoroki.  
-"Esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para probar un postre…"-un brillo en los ojos de Satou.  
-"Déjenme la decoración a mí!"-sonrió determinado Sero.  
-"Y la iluminación a mí!"-hizo una pose Aoyama.

Izuku no podía creer lo lejos que había llegado todo el asunto, comenzó respondiendo ciertas interrogantes acerca de su relación con Shino… y termino convirtiéndose en una reunión para discutir la celebración que se le realizaría al peliverde por conseguirse una novia. El muchacho recien se enteraba que este era tratado como el "tesoro" entre sus compañeros, su inocencia lo hacia ver como un fruto prohibido o algo asi…

-"Un momento todo el mundo!"-los detuvo molesto Iida, su instinto de presidente diciéndole que era hora de actuar.  
-"Oh vamos Iida! Kirishima ya fue a contarles a los demás!"-se quejó Sero, deduciendo que este los detendría.  
-"Aun así! El realizar una actividad de tan alto calibre sin autorización de un-"  
-"Ya volví!"-le interrumpió Kirishima-"Me encontró con Mandalay en el camino y le pregunte si estaría bien con la fiesta, solo tuve que mencionar a Midoriya para que esta cediera hehehe"-dijo divertido.

Cierto peliverde boto vapor de su cabeza.

Un boquiabierto Iida empezó a temblar con el puño en alto, un aura de decepción le rodeo al humillado presidente de clase. Los demás chicos festejaron la gran noticia con risas y sonrisas, una fiesta siempre era bien recibida entre jóvenes.

-"Ah… cierto!"-fijo su vista en el pelinegro de lentes Kirishima-"Mandalay dijo que tu serias quien organice todo"-informo.

Levantándose con su alma completamente renovada, Iida se acomodó los lentes listo para cualquier cosa que se le viniera.

-"Juro como presidente de esta clase…"-se subió a una de las sillas-"Que esta celebración será inolvidable!"-rugió determinado.

 _Espero que los amigos de Shinso se lo hayan tomado más a la ligera…_ pensó divertido y nervioso por lo que le esperaba mañana.

 **Con Shino**

Hablar con Tiger fue relativamente normal, el tema de que esta considere empezar a salir con uno de los estudiantes no le impactado tanto al gran hombre, una conversación civilizada y corriente seria como lo describiría Shinso. Chatora siempre había sido el más considerado y gentil en su equipo, la pelirroja no esperaba menos de él.

El verdadero reto seria Ryuuko…

Encaminándose a la colina a la que esta le gustaba ir, la heroína se preparó para la reacción que tendría su mejor amiga al escuchar que su siempre seria… siempre atenta y profesional compañera estaba saliendo con alguien mucho menos que ella. Se avecinaba una tormenta…

Recostándose en lo más alto, Shinso inhalo y exhalo el aire puro del lugar, siempre le hacía sentir viva el venir aquí. Ya lista para el escándalo, la pelirroja tomo su celular y busco en sus contactos a su rubia amiga, _tal vez esta ocupa-_

-"Por fin te dignaste a llamar!"-le contesto de inmediato su amiga.  
-"Hehehe…"-rio nerviosa la mujer, si siendo heroína Ryuuko le daba prioridad al chisme… era obvio que estando embarazada esta viviría de eso.  
-"Entonces…? Que necesitas de mi chica"-el sonido de unas frituras se escuchó por unos segundos.  
-"Uhm…"-se quedó pensativo unos segundos la heroína, calculando el momento exacto en el que su amiga se lleve a la boca más frituras-"Conocí a alguien…"-se mordió el labio esperando escuchar lo que venía.

Los tosidos de su compañera fueron música para sus oídos, Shinso intento parar su carcajada tapándose la boca con una boca, más fue inútil, la risa salió fuerte y sonora. No era la primera vez que le hacía esto a la rubia…

-"Ignorare tus bromas y me concentrare en lo importante…"-tocio unas cuantas veces-"Nombre? Edad? Medidas"-pregunto sin detenerse la rubia.  
-"Izuku Midoriya… confidencial, un poco más bajo que Chatora"-le describió alegre la pelirroja.  
-"Soltero? Casado? Necesito más información mujer! Es bueno en la cama?"-continuo con su interrogatorio.  
-"Soltero! No soy una arruina familias"-respondió algo indignada pero divertida, así era su amiga después de todo-"…Si… si lo es…"-susurro sonrojada.

Uno segundos en los que la estática del celular se escuchó, Shinso le dio una ojeada a su celular para asegurarse que la llamada no se había colgado, el grito de sorpresa que se escuchó desde el otro lado casi le revienta los oídos a la pelirroja.

-"T-te acostaste con un escolar! Oh por dios!"-empezó a repetir la última oración una y otra vez-"Eres oficialmente mi maestra!"-le dijo con respeto.  
-"Como rayos lo averiguaste?"-pregunto divertida y sorprendida.  
-"Lo busque en internet cariño, no es tan difícil sabes"-un silbido de admiración se escuchó-"Te escogiste uno bueno amiga, espero no seas egoísta y lo compartas con tu mejor amiga no?"-bromeo.

Otro ataque de risa le vino a la pelirroja, solo Ryuuko sabia como hacerla morir de la risa, un dia de estos Shinso se la presentaría a Izuku… por mas peligroso que fuera.

-"Estas embarazada! Como puedes siquiera pensar eso? Hahaha"-pregunto alegre.  
-"Para tu información genio, a los chicos les fascinan las mujeres casadas"-lo dijo de una manera graciosa.  
-"Haha… como está él bebe?"-cuestiono cambiando de tema.  
-"El pequeño parasito está bien, me hace ir al baño diez veces al día"-dijo con su tono _molesto_ la rubia.  
-"Me alegro…"-suspiro calmando un poco su alegría.  
-"Es el indicado no es cierto? No me llamarías si no fuera así"-se puso seria su amiga.  
-"Lo amo…"-fue lo único que contesto.  
-"Esas son palabras bastante fuertes mujer… que hay de el? Que es lo que siente?"-pregunto.  
-"Estoy segura que si le pido realizar un trio contigo aceptaría… solo porque mi"-sonrió divertida.  
-"Ya veo…"-se tomó un tiempo para analizar las cosas-"… cásate entonces"-dijo como si nada la rubia.

La seriedad con lo que le dijo fue suficiente para poner a Shino en un trance, obviamente casarse estaba en su lista de planes… pero aún era muy pronto. Izuku tenía mucho por delante, el matrimonio podía quitarle tiempo… o más, sin embargo, como había decidido antes, la pelirroja ahora conversaría las cosas con el peliverde antes de tomar una decisión.

-"Tengo que colgar, la comida ya llego!"-dijo alegre la rubia-"No te demores! Quiero que nuestros hijos sean compañeros de clase!"-comento.

Todo esto le parecía tan irreal, tan sacado de una historia de magia y esas cosas, aunque mientras las cosas sean así… la heroína podría pasar más tiempo con Izuku, aún tenía que aprender más de él y viceversa.

-"H-hola"-le saludo el muchacho que le había cambiado la vida, su sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.  
-"Hora del almuerzo?"-pregunto deduciendo para lo que había venido el peliverde. Izuku asintió-"*sigh* Dame unos segundos…"-se estiro en el cálido pasto.

Antes Shino tomaba siestas sola en esta colina… ya no más.

El resto del día paso bastante rápido, cocinaron, rieron, comieron, contemplaron el atardecer, se besaron... y al anochecer… por mucho que uno quisiera dormir cerca al otro, decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar como debería ser, en sus respectivos lugares. Ambos sabían que mañana habría una celebración… podrían esperar a que llegue ese momento para poder unirse nuevamente.

Mañana seria sábado… penúltimo día antes de volver a casa…

 **Me tomo un tiempo pero lo logre!**

 **Desmadre y escandalo para mañana, llegue a encariñarme con este fic, termino gustándome más de lo que pensaba, me ha ayudado a mejorar mi escritura bastante. Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**

…

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **.**

Esa noche Uraraka no podía dormir, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cierto peliverde… las palabras que Mina le había dicho en su pijamada "de emergencia" seguían en su cabeza.

 **En el amor y en la guerra… todo se vale.**


	8. Penultimo dia y epilogo

**Penúltimo día: Todo o nada**

Sentando en lo alto de una colina, dos personas desayunaban en silencio mientras contemplaban el paisaje que tenían enfrente, la mujer pelirroja miraba por el rabillo de sus ojos a su acompañante de rato en rato, ambos disfrutaban del silencio confortable que se había creado entre ellos. El peliverde suspiro satisfecho una vez había acabado y seguidamente dejo su plato a un lado suyo, sus manos se apoyaron en el fresco pasto…

-"Que tal?"-pregunto Shino con una sonrisa.  
-"Estaba delicioso"-le devolvió el gesto, la sonrisa de su pareja aumento.  
-"Sabes…"-hizo a un lado su platillo-"…nunca imagine que terminaríamos así si te soy honesta"-se estiro la pelirroja.  
-"Yo tampoco"-respondió volteando a verle por unos segundos-"Pero me alegro de que haya pasado"-fijo su mirada al enorme bosque de enfrente.  
-"Esto de tener novio en verdad me gusta"-dijo divertida la heroína, sus manos tomaron del rostro al muchacho obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella.

Ver como su pareja se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba era oro puro, pensar que alguien que haya pasado por tanto aun sea capaz de sonreír impresionaba a Shino. Mientras ella viva, esta se encargaría de que Izuku siga portando esa sonrisa cálida y llena de confianza, lo apoyaría hasta el último de sus días, hasta que lo muerte los separe.

-"Hahaha…"-rio por lo cursi que sonó eso en su mente la pelirroja.  
-"Que es tan gracioso?"-cuestiono contagiándose un poco de su risa.  
-"Nada… recordé algo que me dijo una amiga…"-las palabras de Ryuuko resonaron en su mente.

 _Deberías casarte…_

Tiempo era algo que Izuku tenía, ella por otro lado… ya no disponía de ese privilegio del todo. Diez años de diferencia era bastante, Shino estaba consciente de ello, no solo Ryuuko ya empezaba a formar su propia familia, Tomoko y Chatora de igual forma iniciaban a preocuparse por dejar su marca en el mundo con un sucesor.

El comenzar una conversación con tanto peso como lo era el querer criar un infante podría generar controversia en su relación, por cómo estaban las cosas en estos momentos Shino no podía quejarse. Todos en el campamento terminaron aceptando el hecho de que ambos ahora eran una pareja, tal vez ciertas personas no lo tomaron del todo bien… pero al final era solo una minoría.

Era mejor que nada.

-"Solo para asegurarme…"-acaricio el rostro del peliverde-"…quiero que sepas que no estoy jugando contigo o algo así…"-dijo seria.

Izuku sonrió, él ya sabía que alguien como Shino no sería capaz de jugar con el corazón de una persona, aun así, le gratificaba escuchar que ella le dijera esto de manera tan solemne. El estar tan cerca de su rostro le incito al muchacho a realizar algo de lo que él no se hubiera imaginado hacer nunca… porque este nunca había planeado tener pareja.

Lentamente Izuku fue acortando el espacio entre sus rostros, Shino entendió lo que su ahora novio quería hacer, poco a poco esta fue cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca, antipocando los labios de su pareja con su corazón empezando a acelerarse. Lento y amoroso, ambos disfrutaban del tierno y sentimental beso, mientras que el peliverde saboreaba el peculiar sabor a fresas… la pelirroja disfrutaba la calidez y frescura de los labios de su amante.

Cuando Shino sentía que el beso estaba a punto de terminar… las palabras de su amiga volvieron a pasar por su cabeza.

Izuku se sorprendió un poco al sentir como su pareja intensifico el beso de un momento a otro, su raudo corazón tuvo un subidón de nivel por la actitud de Shino. El peliverde agradecía el que nadie conociera este apartado lugar, hubiera muerto de vergüenza y pena si alguien los viera de esta manera.

El traje de heroína de la pelirroja era bastante apropiado para este tipo de ocasiones, la mayor estaba contenta de que su vestimenta sea moldeable para cualquier ocasión en la que se encuentre. Poco le importo a Shino que aun sea muy temprano, a fin de cuentas… su pareja parecía no protestar o quejarse, y ya había pasado un buen tiempo en esta posición.

Era egoísta de su parte que esta esté buscando que esto suceda, una parte de ella no se sentía bien con esto, lo natural y lo correcto sería que el momento llegue solo y ambos estén de acuerdo con pasar un momento de pasión juntos… sin embargo, Shino en **verdad** quería formar una familia. Además… no era como si fuera a quedar embarazada al primer intento…

 _No estás haciendo mal… no es incorrecto…_ se decía la pelirroja.

Sintiendo que las cosas estaban a punto de subir de nivel, Izuku separo sus labios de los de su novia para verla por unos segundos, jadeante y deseosa, el verla en tal estado encendía e incitaba al peliverde a cometer una locura. Sintiendo como las manos de Shino lo jalaban para iniciar otro beso, el peliverde se preparó para lo que venía… sin embargo.

*ring ring*

El celular de Izuku empezó a vibrar y sonar molestamente, el toqueteo de la joven pareja empezaba a volverse más intenso y obsceno.

*ring ring*

Shino noto como la concentración de su amante comenzó a decaer por lo que esta decidió cruzar sus piernas en un intento de impedir que el peliverde decida escapar. Para su buena suerte, el muchacho reacciono positivamente a esto y intensifico las cosas.

*ring ring*

Aunque al final no sirvió de nada…

-"*sigh* L-lo siento…"-se separó apenado Izuku, sus manos empezaron a buscar su celular desesperadamente.  
-"No no! Está bien…"-mintió la pelirroja, su corazón aun latía con fuerza-"T-tenemos toda *ejem* la noche después de todo"-sonrió forzosamente.  
-"Supongo que si…"-se rasco la nuca avergonzado el muchacho-"Hola? Iida?"-menciono a su amigo.

Arreglándose su desordenada ropa y colocándose sus ojeras de gato, la heroína suspiro decepcionada, _cerca_ pensó frunciendo el ceño, aunque no todo estaba perdido, después de todo… hoy había una fiesta. Y en las fiestas nunca faltaban las parejas que se la pasaban toda la noche desaparecidos…

 _Puedo hacerlo… voy a hacerlo._

-"Uhm… m-me están llamando para ayudar en la decoración…"-explico luego de colgar el peliverde.

Ya habría tiempo…

 **Poco después**

Era entretenido el ver trabajar y divertirse al mismo tiempo a los jóvenes de hoy en día, el espíritu juvenil se podía ver a millares de distancia, o en este caso… a solo algunos metros.

-"Fue muy amable de su parte el que nos den el día libre"-dijo Shino sentada junto a Tiger en una de las bancas que miraban a la entrada del edificio.  
-"Concuerdo, fue un lindo detalle"-hablo con brillo en su rostro el hombre.

Fue gracias al pedido de Iida Tenya presidente de la clase A, que los dos supervisores del campamento estén tomándose un descanso después de una dura semana de trabajo. Para la perspectiva del estricto pelinegro seria una falta de respeto el que estos gasten energías en algo en lo que no formaran parte.

 _Hay te equivocas muchacho…_ dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

A penas empieza la celebración lo primero que Shino haría sería buscar a Izuku y llevárselo lejos para poder pasar una velada juntos… ya lo tenía todo planeado. El peliverde había aceptado la sugerencia con el rostro algo enrojecido pero al final la mujer sabía que el también buscaba pasar un tiempo a solas… todo sería perfecto.

La emoción empezaba a apoderarse de la pelirroja, solo quedaban horas para que los preparativos terminen, seria cuando la noche caiga que esta tomaría de la mano al muchacho y lo llevaría a su habitación… a escondidas por supuesto. La idea de formar una familia se había concretado luego de tener una rápida charla con Ryuuko, tal vez su amiga no sea una psicóloga… pero incluso ella sabía dar consejos útiles en esta situación.

Después de todo ella logro casarse y embarazarse en menos de dos años...

Un pequeño Izuku podría esperar, no faltaba mucho para que el peliverde se gradué y ambos puedan ser una pareja formal, hasta entonces… nadie dijo que estaba prohibido pasar noches juntos.

-"Mandalay"-le llamo Eraser-"Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos…"-le miro serio.

Sin sospechar nada o sentir intimidación, Shino se encamino en silencio con el profesor, la pelirroja volteo una última vez para ver cómo le iba a su pareja, Izuku se encontraba ordenando la mesa de bocadillos junto a Uraraka… ambos riendo animadamente. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la heroína, puede que le provoque un poco de celos el ver lo unido que era el par, sin embargo, sería una locura el pensar que este sea un mujeriego.

-"Entre los profesores estuvimos conversando y debatiendo acerca de un tema en específico el día de ayer…"-hablo mientras caminaba.  
-"Oh… ya veo…"-entendió a lo que se refería.  
-"Llegamos a una conclusión que puede no te agrade mucho…"-volteo a verle con su típico rostro decaído.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Aizawa se le quedarían grabadas de por vida a la pobre pelirroja… y es que todo su plan para la noche perfecta había sido destruido en segundos sin ningún remordimiento, y sin que ella pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **Tiempo después**

-"Podríamos p-pasar el rato en el lobby…"-le dijo un poco apenado Izuku, su pareja lo veía triste ocultando su rostro en su cama.  
-"No quiero estar sentada en un sillón toda la noche…"-hablo sin levantar su rostro-"…quiero divertirme un rato y luego dormir contigo"-dijo pesadamente.  
-"Y-yo también! Pero con lo que te dijo Aizawa sensei esta es nuestra única opción"-fue realista el peliverde.  
-"Estoy empezando a odiarlo…"-murmuro entre dientes la pelirroja.

No solo le habían prohibido el poder disfrutar de la fiesta a Shino… sino que también le advirtieron que esta no planeara o intentara escabullirse junto a Izuku a un lugar desolado, entre todos los profesores quedaron de acuerdo en que tener relaciones en el campamento podría dar una mala imagen a los alumnos. El que ellos tengan toda la razón solo molestaba aún más a la heroína…

Con lo bien que se había vestido su pareja esta noche… lo único que Shino quería era pasarla bien junto a él y luego descansar tranquilos en la misma cama. Pero nada de eso sería posible ahora, no quería arruinarle la noche a Izuku por su culpa… ya habría otra oportunidad.

-"Tu diviértete"-se levantó de su cama-"Yo estaré bien, ya encontrare algo con que distraerme"-le tomo de la mano para guiarlo fuera de su habitación.

El peliverde vio con tristeza en su rostro a su novia, su rostro decaído contradecían sus acciones, una vez ya enfrente de la puerta de su cuarto, Izuku se dio media vuelta para darle un abrazo a la pelirroja. _Eres joven… disfruta tu juventud…_ le dijo usando su quirk Shino devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

-"Ya vete…"-le empujo en son de broma.

No fue hasta que el muchacho desapareció de su vista que la pelirroja dejo salir un suspiro cansado, la verdad era completamente diferente a lo que se imaginaba para ser sinceros. _Trabajo y más trabajo…_ si no hubiera sido por Izuku probablemente Shino hubiera pasado toda la semana encerrada en su oficina… contando los minutos.

-"Bueno…"-volteo a ver su vacía habitación-"… una siesta nunca viene mal"-se dirigió a su cama.

Ya bajo el calor de sus sabanas, la heroína inhalo lo más que pudo antes de cerrar sus ojos y empezar a dormir con tranquilidad… sin embargo.

-"Huele a él…"-dijo un poco sonrojada y melancólica, la esencia de Izuku estaba impregnada en toda su cama.

Y entonces empezó una larga noche para la heroína Mandalay… a solas.

 **Con Izuku**

La pequeña celebración que habian organizado estaba yendo inicialmente normal para Izuku, no solo los típicos pleitos y rivalidades de algunos compañeros habían desaparecido, sino que la mayoría estaba genuinamente tranquilo y contento. La decoración era bastante simple pero hermosa, usando las bandas de Sero los chicos pudieron colgar luces alrededor del lugar en donde festejarían.

Una fogata hecha por Todoroki y alguno que otra "decoración" hecha con el quirk de Yaoyorozu que consistía en una copia de una reliquia antigua… nada fuera de lo común. Lo que si le parecía algo bastante extraño al peliverde, era el pequeño grupo de compañeras que se había formado en una parte alejada del edificio.

La mirada de Uraraka se cruzó con la suya por unos segundos.

La conversación de sus animados compañeros le era inaudible en estos momentos al peliverde, Izuku sentía que su amiga se había sentido algo traicionada o dolida por el secreto que este le mantuvo… Iida también expresó su descontento al no ser confiado con algo tan importante como lo es el de tener una relación, pero al final incluso el logro comprender.

Cosa que no ocurría con la castaña, quería disculparse por no habérselo contado… ella también era importante para él, su amiga siempre había sido un gran apoyo incondicional en el lado sentimental, por eso le dolía un poco el que esta le ignorara. Este sería un perfecto momento para pedirle disculpas, no le importaba si este moría de vergüenza o si Uraraka terminaba rechazando su disculpa, lo cual era muy improbable para ser sinceros.

No quería perder a quien fue su primera amiga.

Tomándose su ponche de un trago, Izuku se hizo paso entre sus compañeros pasando por lo que supuestamente era la zona de baile que era donde todo estaba despejado y limpio. Sorpresivamente Uraraka pareció notar que este se acercaba y esta también se encamino en su dirección, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliverde al ver que esta al igual que el buscaba charlar acerca del asunto.

O eso pensó…

-"Damas y caballeros…"-la voz gruesa de Sato resonó por todo el lugar-"…por favor tomen a una señorita y prepárense para un baile un tanto especial…"-sonrió.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco enfrente de su amiga castaña, su cabeza volteaba de un lado a otro viendo como algunos de sus compañeros pedían la mano de las chicas… algunos como Kirishima y Tetsutetsu luchaban por parejas, otros como Bakugou y Todoroki veían aburridos la escena sentados de un lado.

-"Quieres bailar?"-le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante Uraraka.  
-"Uhm bueno… q-quería hablar de al-"-fue interrumpido por las notas de un piano. _De donde sacaron un piano?_ Se preguntó sorprendido.

Una luz roja los ilumino solamente a ambos antes de que la música cambiara a una tonalidad más clásica y lenta, su amiga le decía con su mirada que este bailara con ella… Izuku no tenía opción. La verdad ante todo, el peliverde se encontraba hipnotizado por lo bella que su compañera se veía, la luz rojiza la hacía brillar con cada movimiento.

Poco o nada sabía el muchacho de bailar vals… pero Uraraka lo hacía ver tan fácil…

Todo iba relativamente bien, un Izuku conteniendo su timidez y nerviosismo, la castaña disfrutando del momento… no podía ser más perfecto. El peliverde estaba pasando un buen rato, sentía como si este baile fuera una forma de pedir perdón, aunque su amiga no lo viera de esa forma.

-"Izuku…"-raras veces esta le llamaba por su nombre-"…hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo…"-le miro a los ojos.

El peliverde se detuvo en seco en medio de la pista de baile… y escucho dos palabras que ya había oído antes…

 **Con Shino**

No solo le era imposible el alcanzar el sueño… sino que ahora también le era difícil mantenerse quieta…

-"Por qué…?"-se preguntó mientras golpeaba su cabeza con una pared.

De todos los días en los que le tenía que dar insomnio, justo cuando Izuku se iba de fiesta… a que niveles podía llegar su suerte? Para colmo un sentimiento de intriga y miedo le había empezado a afectar desde hace algún tiempo, sentía como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar… algo realmente malo.

Abriendo su puerta cuidadosamente, Shino verifico si su opresor estaba cerca, se suponía que Aizawa estaría vigilándola toda la noche… pero al parecer incluso el que más en serio se toma las cosas, puede llegar a cansarse. Luego de presenciar la extraña forma de dormir del pelinegro (colgado de un árbol envuelto en su sleeping como si de una zarigüeya se tratase), la pelirroja se subió al techo de los edificios para no ser descubierta por algún otro profesor.

Quería ver cómo le iba a Izuku…

Le extraño bastante a la heroína el escuchar que la música que los jóvenes habían puesto era clásica… pero más le sorprendió el peculiar escenario en medio de la pista de baile, donde se encontraba su novio junto a su mejor amiga. De todas las parejas ellos eran los únicos que no bailaban, Uraraka parecía estar diciéndole algo a Izuku… pero este solo miraba apenado al suelo.

 _No me digas que…_

El corazón de la pelirroja se le estrujo como nunca antes cuando esta vio como la castaña empezaba a acercar su rostro al de Izuku… el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado alrededor suyo, una parte de ella quería saltar de su escondite y darle una sonora bofetada a la muchacha… mientras que otra creía que así debieron haber sido las cosas desde el principio…

Pero una vez más… el peliverde volvió a sorprenderla.

-"Mandalay…"-le llamaron por detrás suyo con una voz de ultratumba-"…tu comportamiento no me ayuda…"-activo su quirk Eraser.  
-"*sigh* Lo siento… volveré de inmediato, buenas noches…"-le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

Ver como la heroína pasaba alado suyo con un claro buen humor le causo curiosidad al pelinegro… no fue hasta que este fijo su vista en la pista de baile que este entendió el porqué de su actitud.

Izuku abrazaba a una descorazonada Uraraka mientras ambos bailaban al ritmo de la música… una sonrisa sincera y comprensiva en el rostro del peliverde. Por otro lado, una conmovida y segura pelirroja se recostaba en su cama e inhalaba con fuerzas el aroma de cierto muchacho antes de cerrar los ojos y por fin alcanzar el sueño. Ya no había nada más de que preocuparse… Shino lo sabía.

 **Epilogo**

No había placer más grande que el ver a un ser amado crecer y madurar enfrente de tus ojos, en el caso de Shino Sosaki, el contemplar como ahora un más maduro Izuku Midoriya venía a su apartamento vestido elegantemente y con unas rosas en sus manos... era simplemente gracioso.

-"P-por favor para…"-le pidió viendo como su novia moría de la risa-"…esto ya es bastante vergonzoso…"-dijo apenado.  
-"Lo siento! Lo siento! Pfff"-ignoro su pedido, el peinado para atrás definitivamente no era el estilo de su pareja.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos no tenían una cita apropiada, las clases del peliverde y la responsabilidad de criar a Kota de la pelirroja complicaban las cosas en su relación un poco. Pero ahora que el muchacho ya se había graduado… las cosas serían diferentes.

-"Y Kota?"-pregunto adentrándose un poco al apartamento el peliverde.  
-"Esta entrenando, ven déjame…"-le hizo agachar su cabeza, una rápida despeinada fue suficiente para que su cabellera vuelva a la normalidad.  
-"Mama me obligo…"-dijo desajustándose un poco su corbata verde.  
-"Lo suponía"-hizo un gesto al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba unos tacones-"Listo?"-le miro con una sonrisa. Izuku solo asintió.

Hoy sería una gran velada para el par, no solo porque irían a un restaurante bastante lujoso, o por que la pareja este en la boca de toda media de la ciudad… eso era lo de menos. Hoy ambos celebraban la primera vez que se conocieron, y aunque sea un poco vergonzoso para Shino el que su primer cruce de miradas haya sido de ella haciendo su pose de equipo y el siendo nada más que un joven…

Fue gracias a ese campamento que nació la admiración que la pelirroja desarrollo por el pecoso muchacho, al igual que la infinita gratitud que esta le tenía por salvar a su única familia… y dos años después… en ese mismo campamento, la admiración se volvería algo más.

Aunque aún había una última sorpresa que el peliverde le tenía a Shino… y esa noche y en forma de un anillo… pronto la heroína Mandalay descubrirá.

 **Lamento muchísimo la demora :´v**

 **Tuve algunas distracciones esta semana… *cough star* y mi mente no pudo concentrarse en una sola cosa… aunque tengo una idea para un nuevo fic que estoy seguro les encantara!**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, no es la más popular o la más conocida… pero en verdad me sirvió para mejorar.**

 **-evolvelove.**


	9. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE

**MENSAJE IMPORTANTE**

Como están mis queridos lectores, aquí evolve con un aviso vital importancia. Si es que no es de mucha molestia para ustedes, les agradecería se pasaran un momento por mi perfil y votaran en las elecciones que les di para así saber qué historia sería más conveniente empezar de acuerdo a sus gustos.

Su opinión es valiosa para mí, las opciones que les estoy dando a escoger es todo lo que mi mente puede tener en estos momentos… lo siento por los que deseaban o esperaban algo distinto.

Gracias por mostrar aprecio por mis historias.

Sinceramente…

-evolvelove.


End file.
